The wish that fate granted!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Kakashi get's sent into the past! And what does he give in return to fate...denial! How will Team Minato react to the new found information that Kakashi let slip? Warning for the faint hearted that are scared of Orochimaru, or just are disgusted by him he does appear.
1. Kakashi's struggle of understanding

BANG! BANG! BANG! Kakashi heard at the door. "KAKASHI YOU SICK IDIOT! LET'S GO WE GOT A MISSION!" He heard a voice which he wrote off as just his imagination. "Go away!" He called then buried his face in his pillow trying to go back to sleep. "Kakashi are you alright." His sensei's voice called. Kakashi longed for this dream to be real, but why would fate do that to him? "I'm fine, just go on the darn mission without me." Kakashi yelled into the pillow, but it was loud enough the occupants on the other side of the door could hear. That's where they drew the line. The next thing Kakashi heard was the doors lock being picked. Kakashi groaned.

He slipped on his clothes. Dang this was a vivid dream. Good thing his sensei wasn't really good with picking locks. He jumped out the window to go preoccupy himself. He walked down streets that would soon be changed. He walked around sort of bored, maybe he should've let those pigments of imagination take him away.

He missed his familiar orange book, but in this dream he was only thirteen he couldn't go and buy a book that was restricted until your eighteen. He let out a sigh of longing, then he heard bulls? He turned to see Minato, Obito, and Rin running after him. "Oh dear Itachi's hide you're way too persistent!" Kakashi called running up a building; away from the stampede of a team. "Kakashi what is up with you today? You don't avoid missions!" Minato called to his student. That's when everybody stopped running.

Kakashi stroked his chin in thought. "What mission is it?" Kakashi asked tilting his head thoughtfully. "We're going on a sabotage mission, the Kanabi Bridge." Minato answered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, then completed his infamous eye smile. "I'm not going." He replied then walking off whistling. "What do you mean you're not going?!" Obito asked rather loudly. Kakashi turned and eye smiled. "Let me say this as slowly as you can comprehend. Me no go, cause me no want to." Kakashi turned on his heel.

Minato grabbed his arm. "Kakashi are you feeling well today?" Minato asked putting a hand on Kakashi's forehead. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Kakashi asked with a childish look, and pulling off the puppy eyes he saw Naruto complete. Minato had never seen Kakashi pull that off before. It made him want to adore him like a little puppy and never let him go. "Why don't you want to go on this mission?" Minato asked calmly. Kakashi looked at him with innocent looking eyes. "Well if memory serves me right, then Obito dies in this mission. But since this all one dream and I'm just going to wake up probably from chakra exhaustion from using the sharingan too much, it shouldn't bother me. I mean probably Sakura, and Naruto wanted to joke around and gave me some kind of drug to make me see something so vivid." Kakashi finished.

Minato let go of Kakashi's arm from all the information. "But it was nice spending time with you guys seeing as I'll be visiting the memorial stone when I wake up, I'll have better memories of you guys when I visit. Although Tsunade-sama will probably make me stay in bed, but I'll sneak out anyways to pay you guys my respects." Kakashi said before starting to walk off. Minato grabbed his arm again. "Boy vivid dream indeed, I can feel your grip. Then again my mind plays the worst tricks on me. Fate hates me I swear." Kakashi said shaking his head in annoyance. "Kakashi what are you talking about?" Rin asked scared. Kakashi saw the fear in her eyes, even though it was a dream he didn't want that look on her face. "Aw come on Rin. Don't look at me like that. I'd rather have good memories of you guys not ones when you're scared out of your wits." Kakashi said. Obito stomped up to Kakashi and hit him on the head.

"Geez for a dream you can feel a lot. I wonder if this is some sort of sick gen-jutsu maybe. I don't recall being caught in one though. Just one way to check." Like Kakashi practiced dozens of times slipped out of the grip flawlessly. He formed a single hand sign. "Kai." Kakashi said pushing chakra out in a burst. The image didn't change. "Not a gen-jutsu, huh. Well that's sort of odd, but it can't be a dream because I feel things. Geez this one is a hard one to wrap my head around. This is going to be funny when I tell the guys about this. Kakashi the great copy ninja is stumped." Kakashi chuckled. The others raised an eyebrow.

" 'The guys'? 'Copy Ninja'?" The others asked simultaneously. Kakashi looked up. "Oh, yeah. Like Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. There going to laugh. And Copy ninja's what I've been known for seeing as I copied over a thousand jutsus with my sharingan." Kakashi answered. The others were confused. "It may surprise you, but once you get to know them they aren't that bad. Although Asuma could get rid of his smoking problem, and Gai could really use a fashion change." Kakashi said nodding his head. Kakashi yawned. "Anyways I'm going to wake up soon, or this dream is going to turn all disgusting, and I'm going to find you're dead corpses all over again. I'm not looking forward to either seeing as I like seeing you guys. I really missed you. I guess I'll see you in another dream then." Kakashi jokingly saluted, and was gone in a poof of smoke.

The others were astounded by this new found information. They then decided to follow the source of the information. They followed him until they reached their normal training ground. "Dang, no memorial stone, I usually can conjure one up in these dreams, but I guess I can't." They watched Kakashi sigh. He muttered something. "I can't believe it, but I miss Naruto's obnoxious ramblings about becoming hokage and ramen. Not to mention Sakura, and her amusing shows she puts on about how far she can hit Naruto. I guess I can't annoy them until I wake up. Darn, and today I was going to be late for three hours since they trained good yesterday. What excuse was I going to use again? Black cat? Nah used that on Wednesday. Old Lady? Nope used that Monday…" Kakashi went through his private list of excuses. He sighed. "Guess I'll have to use my emergency one. Let's practice." Kakashi said standing on his feet. He formed a hand sign. "Transform!" He called, and there in front of them was an older Kakashi. He was much taller, and he covered his left eye with his headband.

"Ah it's good to be good old me. I was getting tired of that old outfit. Now where was I…oh right, 'Sorry I'm late you see when I was walking home I saw the Sandaime hokage's ghost, and since I don't want to be haunted I talked with him, and made sure he doesn't haunt any of us. Do I get a thank you?'" Then Kakashi let out a sigh. He looked up at the sky. "No icha-icha paradise to preoccupy me." He let out a huff of air. Then you heard a snap come from their hiding place. "Oh, I was wondering when Obito would mess up on your location." Kakashi said facing them and eye smiling.

They came out of their hiding place. Minato walked up to Kakashi. "Prove it." He simply told his student. Kakashi tilted his head. "I'm not entirely sure I know what you mean sensei." Kakashi stated. Minato folded his arms. "Bell test you and me." Minato said. Kakashi eye smiled. "Okay make it quick who knows when I'll wake up. Oh, and I'm staying in my henge." Kakashi told his sensei. Minato nodded. "Ready…set…start!" Minato called. Kakashi was gone in a swirl of leaves. 'I can't even detect him. His chakra is completely gone.' Minato thought. Then shuriken came at him. He swiftly dodged. Then a grand fireball came his way.

He jumped behind Kakashi, and caught him by surprise. "Gotcha." He said smiling. Kakashi turned, and was smiling. "Got who?" He asked, and was gone. Then Minato heard chirping. He then dodged as blue light almost hit him. They jumped to the clearing. Kakashi had chakra visibly on his hand. "Raiton: Lightning Beast Running technique!" He called as a dog came running at Minato. Minato was surprised, and then was taken from behind. He did a Rajin, but it was too late. "I win." Kakashi said holding up a bell. "The clone that caught me behind was he the one who took it?" Minato questioned glaring.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope. It was the first clone you caught." Kakashi answered smiling. Obito came running up. "Then how come you went on fighting?" Obito growled. Kakashi got out of the henge. "I was just waiting to see how long it took him to notice." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He eyed the bell in his hand. "How am I supposed to give out a test, if I couldn't complete it myself?" Kakashi asked eye smiling. Obito was blinking rather furiously in confusion.

Okay hoped you liked it, and like all my other stories, I'm going to update until spring break. That's all. Ja ne!

-Vsasser


	2. Realization, challenges, and deals!

Obito was astonished by Kakashi's answer. "What do you mean?" He asked. Kakashi sighed. "Seeing as I haven't woken up and this is all to real, and it isn't a genjutsu. This is real. And the day is almost over…I don't know how, but I'm from the future today is the day where we were supposed to go and destroy the kanabi bridge. You end up dying saving my life when we try to save Rin. It was my fault because I didn't want to save her. I wanted to continue the mission, and it cost you your life. Years later Rin dies which I don't have the heart to explain, and Minato sensei dies saving the village, and his son." Kakashi told them.

The others were starting to realize why Kakashi was trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. Kakashi didn't want to get too close or comfortable with something because he usually lost it. "Kakashi I'm sorry." Rin said hugging Kakashi. Minato was still uncertain about Kakashi. "Prove it how are you Kakashi?" Minato asked. Kakashi sighed. "I don't know how to explain how I'm Kakashi, because the Kakashi you know isn't me. Because after Obito's death I became more carefree, I became lazy, and late to meetings so I can't actually give you proof that I'm the strict kid who doesn't break any rules, but I can prove one thing." Kakashi proposed.

"I know that you and Kushina love to go out and eat ramen on Fridays. I know you visit the hospital for training on Tuesdays, and I know you play video games with your dad on Thursdays. Oh and Gai is coming so I'd suggest we rap this up and leave I don't want him to find me." Kakashi said standing up. Then came running onto the field was said person. "KAKASHI I CHALLENGE YOU!" Gai called. Kakashi looked at him lazily. "I'm sorry did you say something I think that all that running did something to my eardrum." Kakashi said lazily.

Gai's mouth dropped. "It's my turn to choose is it not?" Kakashi asked. Gai nodded. "Alright how about…" He stood there rubbing his chin. "Rock, paper, scissors." Kakashi proposed. "Why not something more blood boiling like a race, or mortal combat, or…" Kakashi interrupted, "Rock, paper, scissors." Kakashi finished. Gai gave in. "If I lose I will do 300 laps around the village on my hands!" Gai said smile twinkling. Kakashi sighed. "Not one of your stupid promises again, let's just get this over with." Kakashi said getting in a crouched position. "Rock…"Kakashi started, "Paper…" Gai began, "Scissors…" Kakashi said, "SHOOT!" Gai called enthusiastically, but then he saw Kakashi had scissors while he had paper. "I win." He said eye smiling. Gai then smiled and proceeded to do his laps. "I just don't get why he does those I don't care if he does them or not. Then again it's Gai. So if you still want to go on the mission, I'll go, but on one condition." Kakashi said.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "You send a clone to the front lines and help us with the infiltration." Kakashi said. Minato shook his head. "Fine then let me go to the front lines, and you go with them." Kakashi said. Minato sighed. "Kakashi I…" Minato was interrupted. "I don't care you're going with them I won't be strong enough to keep these two safe I don't want to attend their funerals again!" Kakashi raised his voice a level higher. Minato heard the sincerity in it. "Fine we'll switch." Minato gave in. Kakashi eye smiled. "Okay then. Off we go." Kakashi said. They went to Kakashi's apartment so Kakashi could pack, and the left. While they were walking Kakashi was reading.

"Oh, Kakashi we forgot about your gifts!" Rin said enthusiastically. Kakashi pulled down his book to look over it. "You don't have to get me something." Kakashi said. Rin waved it off. "Of course we did, and since you're from the future it sort of ruins the surprise doesn't it?" She asked sort of sad. "I'll try to act surprised if it makes you happy." Kakashi told her. She smiled. "That's not necessary." She told him. He nodded. He got the gifts a second time. Then they directed their attention towards Obito. "What I didn't get him a gift!" Obito told them. Kakashi started to read. "You didn't have to." He told him. Obito was really starting to like this new Kakashi. Not that he didn't miss fighting with Kakashi.

"Oh and one more thing Obito. Your fly is down." He told Obito. Obito blushed. He then started to rant at Kakashi who would only call him a name once Obito was taking a breath. Kakashi had missed these days and he was going to make sure that they never left this time.


	3. Struggles of the Past or the Future!

Vsasser: Welcome back!

Moyashi: Just say the disclaimer Usagi I don't like to be in the spotlight.

Vsasser: Whatever you know you LOVE it.

Moyashi: USAGI!

Vsasser: Alright fine. I own nothing but the plot. Happy.

Moyashi: Very.

Vsasser: **sigh**

They were walking, it was surprisingly quiet. Kakashi stopped the group. "Okay so there are about twenty and they are all shadow clones. Kakashi pulled out a huge piece of paper. He started to draw out where each clone was. "Wow. Kakashi how do you remember all this?" Minato asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Everyday when I went to the KIA stone I relived the days my comrades died. Frequently this was the worst one. So I went back at my memory playing back things and deciding on where I messed up." Kakashi told them. Minato nodded. 'Poor Kakashi…' Kakashi waved a hand at Minato to get him out of that sympathetic look. "I know what your thinking, but now isn't the time to sympathize others. Minato sensei I need you to take care of the clones." Kakashi told Minato. Minato nodded.

Minato sent his special kunai in the directions that Kakashi had drawn out. He soon was gone. Kakashi was waiting for the time where the clone would come behind Obito. As suspected the clone came out. Kakashi stabbed it, and then turned throwing shuriken deflecting flying objects from going to his sensei. What surprised them was a clone coming towards them. 'What the?!' Minato saw that a clone was coming for his students. He grunted and was about to go back if it weren't for the thing that surprised him.

That was Kakashi jumping in the air. "So you're the real one." He kicked the man higher in the sky. The man coughed up blood at the impact of his abdomen. He soon turned his back to the ground. Kakashi was then behind him. Kakashi kicked the mans side, but the man blocked. Kakashi then went for the other side landing his leg on the mans rib cage. When the man was coming down Kakashi spun kicking his heel into the mans stomach. "LIONS BARAGE!" Kakashi then kicked of the man pushing Kakashi in the air. He brought chakra to his arm. "LIGHTNING IMPACT!" Kakashi cried bring his arm down into the mans chest. The man coughed up blood, and soon died. Kakashi pulled out his hand.

He was breathing heavily. He hadn't done that before. He had to remember to thank Sasuke for that first move. Kakashi then rolled his shoulders as the clones dispersed everywhere. "Kakashi that was…" Rin started, but Obito growled. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Obito yelled. Kakashi looked at him with a lazy look. "That was getting rid of an enemy." Kakashi answered. Obito glared. "You killed him without even a side ways glance!" Obito yelled. Kakashi sighed. "Look. I don't like killing. Killing is something only a maniac would enjoy, but Obito think of it this way…if I had to choose to kill somebody or let my comrade die. There would be no hesitation. I'd kill the attacker within a matter of seconds. I won't let my comrades die. I'll put my life on the line for my comrades. And if that isn't a way that a ninja is supposed to live…then I guess I'll just crush that way of the ninja." Kakashi said. He looked down at the enemy. The mans eyes were open in pure fear. Kakashi bent and closed his eyes.

Kakashi sighed. He picked up the body, and then started to dig. "Kakashi what are you doing?" Rin asked. "I don't want evidence, and I don't want to burn him either that would just cause smoke and that would attract the enemy. Making your mission harder. I'm going to bury him." Kakashi said. The nodded. Soon after the body was buried the found a nearby stream for Kakashi to wash off the blood on him. Minato eyed his student uneasily. The words that Kakashi told Obito kept replaying in his head. 'You killed him without even a side ways glance!' Obito's face was hard. He glared with such an intensity, but what Minato saw in Kakashi's eyes. It wasn't a glare there was no hatred.

All Minato saw was a sadness. It was as if Kakashi was bracing himself for when they would disappear. He was scared of losing them. That's what Obito didn't see that Minato did. 'Look. I don't like killing. Killing is something only a maniac would enjoy, but Obito think of it this way…if I had to choose to kill somebody or let my comrade die. There would be no hesitation. I'd kill the attacker within a matter of seconds. I won't let my comrades die. I'll put my life on the line for my comrades. And if that isn't a way that a ninja is supposed to live…then I guess I'll just crush that way of the ninja.' In a sense Minato was proud of Kakashi.

Then when it was late at night. Kakashi was sleeping soundly and so was Rin. Obito came onto the boulder Minato was on. "Sensei?" Obito asked. Minato looked at Obito. "Is what Kakashi said…is it what a ninja should really be?" Obito asked. Minato looked behind him to look at Kakashi. "Obito do you know the White Fang?" Minato asked Obito looked at the sky in thought. "Yeah he's a hero that died for the village right?" Obito asked. Minato smiled. "That was Kakashi's father. You see one time when the White fang went on a mission he had two choices they were really hard choices. Either complete the mission and have your comrades die, or save your comrades and abandon the mission. Sakumo chose to save his comrades, but that led bad things to happen to the leaf and everybody in Konoha blamed him for it. Even the comrades he saved were ashamed at the White fang. Soon it was too much." Minato paused.

Obito's eyes widened a fraction. "The great hero the White fang committed suicide." Minato told Obito. Obito gasped. "I don't know what happened on this mission that caused Kakashi to change his ways of sticking to the rules, but Obito…I truly believe that is the way a ninja should be. One that will stand by his comrades, and will protect them with his life. That is a true ninja. The way Kakashi said it was his perspective of the experiences he went through. He told you his way of seeing it, it was a harsh and cold way, but that's how Kakashi's perspective has been through his experiences. So don't hold a grudge against Kakashi because he was trying to tell you in a way that he knew how to explain." Minato explained smiling. Obito smiled back, and looked back at his teammate a smile evident on his lips.

The next morning Kakashi was completely oblivious to what happened. Obito was soon smiling at him and joking around with Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi why does your hair stick out that way?" Obito finally asked. Kakashi tried to see his hair. "I don't know. Why does your hair stick out that way?" Kakashi asked. Obito shrugged in response. "Told you." Kakashi told Obito. Obito scowled. "Okay this is where we split. Kakashi here is the map to get to the battle ground." Minato gave Kakashi the map. Kakashi nodded and took a glimpse at it before nodding again. He was about to head off, but Minato grabbed his shoulder. "Kakashi I know you're worried about us, but remember we aren't the only one in danger. Don't get yourself killed." Minato told his student. Kakashi turned and eye smiled. "You worry too much sensei. I bet with my experience the Iwa won't stand a chance!" Kakashi told them. Minato softly smiled.

"Sensei's right though. Don't die when we've just started to really be friends." Obito told Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled. He jumped on a boulder ready to be heading off. "You know Obito. We've always been friends, but we just haven't noticed it." Kakashi told Obito. Obito's eyes widened. Kakashi didn't turn to smile. Instead he held out a thumbs up. "Don't worry my mission will be a success. After all I am the son of the White fang." Kakashi told them. They smiled. "Later." Kakashi said heading off in the direction of the battlefield.

"He really is something isn't he?" Minato asked. The two nodded smiling. They reached the lake on the map. Minato quickly created clones. The map had a red circle drawn on the map. It surrounded the river. 'Enemies will appear here be careful.' There was another place circled in red. It seemed to be a cave. 'If not successful to stop capture the captors will be here.' Minato smiled. Leave it to Kakashi to be prepared.

Soon the battle commenced, but Minato was fast. He got the revenge Kakashi wanted. Now onto the bridge.

W/ Kakashi

"Where the heck is Minato?" A chunin called. The others were sweating and ready to give in. Soon there was a silver blur in front of them. "What the-?" A chunin was surprised. The others were surprised as well, but held in their gasps. "You're the white fangs son!" The one in charge told the others. Kakashi sighed. "Yes. Yes. Now what's the status?" Kakashi aked. The others glared. "They've killed hundreds of us, but there is still a ton of them." The one in charge told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "What are you going to do you're just a kid!" A chunin called. Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Stop complaining. There must have been a change in plans, but if Minato trusts him so do I." The one in charge said. Kakashi smiled at that. Soon a shower of rocks came at them. 'Nows the time I guess.' Kakashi closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Then he opened his left eye revealing a sharingan. (Don't question it.) He performed the handsigns, and a wall of stone protected the forces. I want you all to start throwing the kunai with paper bombs at them. Draw their attention ahead. I'll take care of the rest." Kakashi told them. They nodded throwing all they got at the Iwa.

The Iwa smirked. "Is this all you Konoha ninja got pathetic." The leader said. "Nope it's just the beginning. Earth style head hunter jutsu." Hands popped from the ground grabbing them by the ankles pulling them all underground. Kakashi and his clones soon popped out. They then started to box the Iwa ninja in wires. Soon the Iwa were surrounded with wire. There were four corners of the box. Each had an explosive tag on them. "If either of you dare even move. You will blow you and you're comrades sky high so I suggest you stay and be quiet." Kakashi told them. The Iwa glared.

Kakashi turned off his sharingan. He started to feel exhausted, but he had enough to pull off another jutsu then he needed to rest. "Kuchyiso no jutsu!" Kakashi called. Then eight ninja dogs appeared. "Yo." Pakkun called. Kakashi smiled. "I need seven on perimeter patrol." Kakashi told Pakkun. Pakkun nodded. "You heard the boss scatter." Pakkun told the dogs. The dogs soon were walking around the Iwa ninja. Growling and barking to intimidate. "What did you want me to do?" Pakkun asked. "I need you to go and check on Sensei and the others." Kakashi told Pakkun. Pakkun nodded but made no attempt to move. "Boss can I talk to you?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi nodded. They hid behind a boulder. "What happened your shorter and younger and so are we?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi sighed. "I don't know, but Pakkun because we were sent back here. I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure that everybody that I care about stays alive." Kakashi told Pakkun.

Pakkun nodded. "Alright. What did you want me to tell your sensei?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi smiled. "Mission complete." Kakashi told Pakkun. Pakkun nodded and left. Kakashi called over Shiba. "Yeah boss?" Shiba asked. "There are a group of Konoha ninja in that direction tell them it's safe to approach." Kakashi ordered. Shiba nodded. Kakashi soon sat cross legged, and started to conserve his chakra. He listened to every sound around him. His senses were at their peak. He was going to make sure that these Iwa ninja were either killed or escorted to jai. No matter what. "Whoa." A chunin said in surprise. The others were speechless. "Rest and help my nin-ken guard." Kakashi ordered. They nodded, and started to patch up and help watch the Iwa. Kakashi just hoped that his pointers on the map helped his squad.

W/ the rest of Team Minato

They were going at a wandering pace. Then they heard rustling. Obito impatiently threw a kunai at that direction. "Hey. Watch it you almost hit me." A gruff voice told them. Minato's face lightened. Obito and Rin had only met Pakkun once or twice so they didn't recognize the voice. "Pakkun." Minato called happily. Pakkun came out. "I didn't appreciate you throwing kunai." Pakkun told them. Once Obito knew who it was Obito smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Obito told the dog.

The dog sighed. "What are you doing here?" Minato asked. The pug finally looked them in the eye. The atmosphere changed. Minato started to worry. "What is it?" Rin asked. Pakkun looked down. "It's Kakashi he…" Pakkun paused. Obito gasped. "NO KAKASHI CAN'T BE DEAD! THE IDIOT!" Obito yelled. Pakkun sighed. Minato clamped a hand over Obito's mouth. Minato looked at Pakkun. Pakkun hadn't raised his head. Minato slowly released Obito. The team had their heads down. Rin started to cry. Obito went and hugged her. Rin cried into his chest. Pakkun then lifted his head. "It was a…MISSION COMPLETE! PSYCH YOU FELL FOR IT!" Pakkun said laughing. They stopped mourning.

"W-what?" Minato asked. Pakkun smiled. "Kakashi wanted me to do this so that Obito would make a move on Rin, and it totally worked. They cuddled. Oh, Kakashi is going to be so happy." Pakkun said laughing harder. The two parted immediately. "Kakashi told me Obito needed some help. Plus he promised me bacon if I did it…so…I did and to think it actually worked." Pakkun said. Obito's eyes bulged. "I can't believe the nerve!" Obito yelled. Pakkun smirked. "Let's go. Kakashi wanted me to go the rest of the mission with you guys." Pakkun told them. They nodded, and started back on the path. Soon they reached the bridge. They placed the bombs, and soon blew it.

"Hey Pakkun?" Obito asked as they were heading to go see Kakashi. "Yeah?" Pakkun asked. "What happened in the future to Kakashi?" Obito asked. Pakkun nodded. "Well. I'll leave him to tell you that. The future he had after you died was not a pleasant one." Pakkun told Obito. Pakkun then turned his head and smiled at them. "But soon he did find new comrades that supported him just like you." Pakkun told them. The others smiled.

Kakashi stared at the fire he had started. He lied down and started to count the stars. Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his teammates, but life was life. He then felt his teammates chakra signature, but he pretended that they weren't there. "There he is." Minato said. The other two nodded. "Now when I say so we jump out and scare him." Minato said. The two nodded. They looked at their target ready for Minato to give the order. "Boo!" They heard Kakashi's voice behind them. Obito and Rin fell out of the tree. Obito was the first to land, and then Rin fell on Obito. "Thanks for cushioning my fall Obito." Rin told Obito.

Obito held up a thumbs up. "No problem." He said. Rin got off of him. Kakashi and Minato jumped down. Kakashi was sniggering. "What are you laughing at?" Obito asked. Obito punched Kakashi, but poof! Then they looked at the Kakashi lying on the ground. He was rolling holding his stomach. They stalked over to their teammate. "Kakashi!" Obito yelled. Kakashi started to calm down. He brushed a tear from his eye.

"Sorry it's just it was so hard not to. You know." Kakashi said he sat up and leaned against a nearby boulder. Kakashi whistled and all the nin-ken came and either sat on Kakashi or cuddled up next to him. Pakkun took his spot on Kakashi's head. The teammates sat around the fire. Obito looked at the Iwa. "How'd you do all that?" Obito asked. Kakashi sighed. "Head Hunter Jutsu." Kakashi answered. They nodded. "But Kakashi you're a lightning type how did you do it?" Minato asked. Kakashi smirked. He concentrated and started up his sharingan. "How'd you get that?" Obito asked. Kakashi eye smiled. "From you." Kakashi answered.

"But I have both my eyes." Obito said blinking rapidly. Kakashi sighed. "It must have been taken with me." Kakashi answered. Obito was still confused. "How did you get my eye?" Obito asked. Kakashi sighed. "I guess I have to tell you guys my story, huh?" Kakashi said. They didn't say a word. Kakashi sighed. He gently looked at the sky making sure not to knock Pakkun off. "This mission started out with me being a stick in the mud. Obito was late once again. I lectured him, and we soon were off. You guys gave me your presents, and when Obito had none we got in an argument. Minato had to stop us, and he soon told us the mission. We were soon off. In the battle with the man with clones I was ignorant wanting to test out a new jutsu I had created. I refused Minato-sensei's orders. Going off and getting myself hurt. A gash on my shoulder. We stayed back a night for my injury to heal itself so I could actually battle the next day. The next day started out with Minato telling us good luck and we headed off. Soon Iwa ninja attacked us and took Rin. I was stubborn and didn't want to go save her. I was too attached to the rules and frankly an idiot." Kakashi paused looking at the fire.

They waited patiently for him to go on. "Obito left on his own to save Rin while I went to take care of the bridge, but Obito was good enough before we parted he knocked some sense into me. I went back to help with the rescue. Obito was being not so stealthy and almost got attacked, but I stepped in the way maiming the enemy. We were soon in a battle, and Obito didn't realize the man was coming for him. I jumped in the way of the blade causing my left eye to be lost. Obito then awakened his sharingan and finished off the man. We went in to save Rin. We had outstanding teamwork knocking out the man guarding Rin. We woke her and we were about to head off when the enemy got up and made the cave start to collapse. I ordered that we head for the exit. We were running, but when a rock hit my injury I fell to the earth. Obito ran back and picked me up. He looked up to see a boulder coming straight at us. He threw me to safety." Kakashi paused he looked away.

"The next I woke up I heard Obito's voice asking if we were okay. We looked to behold Obito under a boulder his hole right side crushed. I tried pushing the boulder off of Obito. Nothing was working. Obito wanted to give me my jonin present then. He offered his sharingan. I was going to refuse, but Obito was dead set on giving me his eye. Obito told me that I would be his eyes and that I would be able show Obito the future. Soon the enemy came with reinforcements and the cave was going to collapse completely crushing us. Obito told us to get out, and we did. Leaving Obito dead." Kakashi stopped. He didn't look at any of them. "Everyone was mourning. I wouldn't eat for days. I'd blame myself over and over. Calling myself a jerk. Soon Rin was so depressed she went and got herself killed on a mission. That really pushed me. I stopped eating so much I barely had anything in my stomach. Minato sensei convinced me to start eating and everything was going alright. That's when the nine tails attacked the village. I was an anbu at the time and was on a solo mission. When I got back I headed off to help with the Kyubi still exhausted from my mission. When I got to the Kyubi it was already sealed. Minato sensei had always told me that if I ever needed to talk I should go to him. But what I came back to see was Minato sensei and Kushina sacrificing their life to save their child and the village." Kakashi stopped. Everybody was shocked.

"A couple years later the Uchiha had had enough with Konoha and started a coup. The third tried to prolong it best he could, but in the end the Uchiha were exterminated by one of their own. Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi stopped. Obito's eyes widened. "There was one lone survivor. That was Itachi's little brother Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi told Sasuke that he killed the clan for his own purposes. Sasuke then was marked an avenger. Sasuke was soon obsessed with killing Itachi. During that time something else was happening in the village. Naruto Uzumaki was the new container of the Kyubi. Not knowin the sacrifice and Naruto's heritage they looked down on him. Telling him he was a demon. Hurting him. I was an anbu still and when I was occasionally in the village I'd stop them from harming Naruto. He never did know who saved him and he would wake up at home in his bed. Years later Sasuke and Naruto were twelve years old and had graduated the academy. I became their sensei. Along with a girl named Sakura Haruno. We soon became a family rather quickly." Kakashi smiled weakly.

"Although all good things seem to come to an end. Orochimaru had infected Sasuke with a curse seal. Making Sasuke crave for power. I as his sensei tried to talk him out of it. He wouldn't listen. The next day when I was out on a mission Sasuke had left the village. Sarutobi had died in the last chunin exams leaving the reigns for Tsunade. Tsunade didn't have many jonin left in the village because we had been under attack and the village was in despair. She sent Naruto and few other genin after Sasuke. Sasuke had help. The team soon became scattered as they stayed behind to let their teammates go on. Soon Naruto was the only one left on Sasuke's trail. The two had a frustrating battle. When I made it to the battlefield Sasuke was gone, and Naruto was on the ground Sasuke's scratched headband on his side. I carried Naruto home with regret boiling in me. If I had been a better teacher none of it would have ever happened. Soon Naruto went off to train with Jiraiya for two years. Sakura went under the influence of Tsunade leaving me free to do whatever I pleased. Two years had years had passed and Naruto came back into the village. We then started to go on missions as team seven again."

Kakashi smiled weakly once more. "On an earlier mission I had used Mangekyo sharingan a little too much. I had to stay in the hospital while Naruto and the others tried again to retrieve Sasuke. It was again another failure. Naruto was determined though and I started to teach him change in nature. He soon got it, and we helped him put the nature into the rasengan. During this time their was an organization. Called the Akatsuki. An organization which had consisted of people wanting the tailed beasts, one member was Itachi Uchiha. I had battled him before Sasuke had left. He was a true successor of the sharingan. Asuma and a team went after some Akatsuki. Asuma died in the process. Leaving Kurenai alone in the middle of pregnancy." Kakashi told them. The others gasped. Rin was slightly happy that the two got together, but Asuma had died before he got to meet his child.

"We did avenge Asuma, but we battled again with the Akatsuki. This time Jiraiya left to fight the leader, Pain. Jiraiya had died that day. He left us a message. 'The real one is not with them'. At the time we didn't understand. So we sent Naruto off to train some more at with Lord Fukasaku. Meanwhile the village was under attack. I participated in the battle. Fighting the leader of the Pain group. I soon was trapped between rocks not able to move. That pain was able to use the ability of magnets. He magnetized a needle that went straight for my head. It barely touched me before I made it vanish with Mangekyo. My chakra had almost been completely depleted, and one of Asuma's subordinates was being chased by a missle sent by a Pain. I made it vanish although dying in the process. In that time Naruto came saving the village from Pain. I was dead and had a talk with my father. I told him I forgave him. The talk soon ended though because a pillar of green light came and pulled me out. I was revived by a jutsu Pain had used. Naruto had convinced Pain to revive everyone that died in the infiltration. We started to rebuild. And after we started to get back to Sasuke. We chased Sasuke until we found a battle ground. Itachi Uchiha was killed by Sasuke. Though Sasuke found out about the coup. He blamed Konoha and swore genocide." Kakashi told them.

The others were completely captivated by this story. "Tsunade during the pain battle had used up all of her chakra putting her in a coma state. Danzo was put as Hokage. They held a Kage summit to discuss Sasuke and the Akatsuki. Danzo had officially declared Sasuke a rogue and the Raikage wanted Sasuke's head. I left with Naruto to the land of iron. Naruto wanted to plead with the Raikage. Although the Raikage rejected Naruto's pleas. Sasuke had attacked at the Kage Summit. He had killed Danzo somebody who was part of the Coup. Sakura and I confronted Sasuke. We were prepared to kill him. Sasuke was about to kill Sakura when Sakura had failed to push herself to kill Sasuke. She was in love with Sasuke. Naruto came and saved Sakura. The two soon were in a battle. Later they promised that when Sasuke would attack they would fight. But there was somebody I failed to mention. His name was Tobi. He was an Uchiha. He was the reason the nine tails attacked. He was using Sasuke, he was using the Akatsuki . He created the fourth ninja war. Though the kages had had enough with being pushed around they decided on a shinobi alliance. Back in Konoha. They decided that since Danzo was dead they needed a new hokage. They nominated me. I was dangerously close to becoming the new sixth, but just then Tsunade awoke, and I was saved from the paper work." They laughed at that. Kakashi went on though.

"I was then put in charge of being a commander in the war. Naruto was sent off to gain control of his tailed beast. Soon Naruto came into the war. Gai and I soon joined him in the battle against Tobi. I slowly analyzed how his jutsu worked, because every time we attacked we would go right through him. I started to notice a connection with our eyes. I had asked him where he got his eye. He had answered simply, 'From the Kanabi bridge'. That pushed me over the edge. I started to freak out." Kakashi told them. Minato and Rin completely understood although Obito was at a loss. "We fought him cracking the mask he wore. The mask fell to the ground revealing a face I thought was long gone…it was…"

Vsasser: Spoiler!

Moyashi: You are so mean even I'm not that far!

Vsasser: You should be that far though.

Moyashi: Hmph!

Vsasser: Later!


	4. Answers and Assaults!

Vsasser: YO!

Moyashi: Please just say the disclaimer and let it be over with.

Vsasser: You are no fun.

Moyashi: I'm tons of fun!

Vsasser: Uh-huh.

Moyashi: I AM!  
Vsasser: I don't own anything.

Moyashi:You get back here! I'll show you I'm tons of fun.

Vsasser: **plugs ears** I'm not listening! **sticks tongue out**

"I don't know how I can tell you guys who it is without it breaking into some sort of fight." Kakashi said looking unsure of what to do. Minato sort of got a grip of what Kakashi was trying to tell them. "Obito I want to ask you something." Kakashi said. Obito readied himself for any question that he could prepare himself for. "If let's say that somebody close to you say me or Minato sensei…say that we made a promise to protect Rin if you weren't around." Kakashi started to propose his question. Obito nodded stiffly. "But what would you do if we couldn't protect her, and she had to protect Konoha…say that because of us that she had to sacrifice herself…say that she jumped in the way of one of our attacks to sacrifice herself…she wanted to die at her loved one's hands. What would you do to everybody around you?" Kakashi asked.

Obito's eyes widened. Obito stayed silent. "I don't know." Obito finally answered. Kakashi sighed. "You see this masked man he cared for someone…loved someone…and he watched as a close friend had ended his loved one's life…this masked man was somebody I cared about…this masked man was my best friend…the best friend that I failed…the best friend that I failed to protect his love." Kakashi said. Minato walked over to Kakashi. He put a hand gingerly on Kakashi's shoulder. "Kakashi let's go for a walk. Just you and me." Minato urged. Kakashi nodded. He gently got away from the pack. He and Minato walked around the grounds. "Kakashi it was Obito…wasn't it?" Minato said solemnly. Kakashi nodded. "Rin she was kidnapped by the mist. I went to rescue her, but they had already done something so terrible to her." Kakashi said his eyes darkening. Minato put a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Since you're here now you'll change it right?" Minato said grinning. Kakashi's eyes widened. Then Kakashi smiled back. They walked back to the camp. "So who was it?" Obito asked eagerly. Kakashi looked down. "Obito that question wasn't an example it actually happened." Kakashi told Obito. Obito's eyes widened. "You mean you…let Rin die?" Obito asked. Rin suddenly felt tears start to well in her eyes. Kakashi saw that. He sighed. "I wish it was a lie. I wish that the future I had experienced was a lie, but it wasn't. Rin sacrificed herself for the village. I pleaded, and begged. I did everything I could to try to snap her out of it, but she was convinced that was our only way out. She didn't see herself as team 7's Rin anymore. She saw herself as a monster that was a threat to the village. I wished that I saw what she was planning before I started the chidori. I wish I could have stopped the kidnapping. I wish I had been strong enough…but I wasn't." Kakashi said he bawled his fists until his knuckles were white.

His nails dug into his palm, and soon the only sound heard was a silent drop of blood. Minato grabbed Kakashi's hand, and gave Kakashi a scolding look. Kakashi didn't care. "I'm sorry. I was weak. I still am." Kakashi said his voice breaking. Rin stood up and started to shake her head. "Kakashi no. You're strong I know you are!" Rin objected. Kakashi's eyes widened. Minato was surprised by this action. He quickly tied a knot to secure the bandage on Kakashi's hand. Rin then sat back down tears flowing more frequently. Kakashi walked over to her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Rin was surprised by this action.

"Rin I know you believe in me, and for that I'm grateful. You're a valued teammate, and family. I promise it's going to be different this time Sensei and I will prevent you from ever having to think of yourself that way again. And if Obito wants he can help out too. Team 7 isn't going anywhere as long as I'm alive." Kakashi said doing his newly constant eye smile. Rin smiled back. Kakashi turned towards Obito. "Come on do you want to miss out on an opportunity to be super close to Rin, or what?" Kakashi asked. Obito looked at Rin. Rin blushed and smiled. Obito's eyes started to go into a big puppy dog eyes. He ran over quickly, and he started to coo over her. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

They didn't notice that it was around four in the morning. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A familiar voice called. Kakashi turned his head in shock. "Gai-!" Kakashi said in surprise as the green covered ninja came his way foot shot out. Kakashi quickly ducked as the foot nearly missed his head. The foot collided with Obito's face, and it had interrupted Obito's cooing over Rin. "My eternal rival I heard that you had successfully beaten the Iwa ninja! My youthfulness loathes for your newly acquired status!" Gai said facing Kakashi. Out of the bushes came out more reinforcements. At that time Kakashi looked up with a bored look. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Rin covered her mouth from laughing. Gai was dumbfounded by Kakashi's new 'hip' attitude.

Kakashi smiled, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Gai. Hey if it helps I zone out on a lot of people." Kakashi said nervously. Obito then got up from the kick. "Kakashi you idiot you ducked and didn't warn me!" Obito growled. Kakashi started to laugh. "Sorry I totally forgot about warning you." Kakashi said uncertain, Obito pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "Yeah right!" Obito yelled. Kakashi started to pull out excuses. "You see I got lost in the moment, and Gai shocked me…oh looks like they need help over there you know I should do that." Kakashi said getting away from the upset Uchiha. Kakashi ran up to Minato, and he ran behind Minato for defense. "Sensei Obito is going to kill me! Stop him! You can do that right!?" Kakashi was being frantic. Obito came running. "Kakashi what are you talking about? Just defend yourself." Minato said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "It would be bad teamwork if I hit him." Kakashi objected. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Obito knock it off you guys have another mission." Minato ordered. Kakashi suddenly turned serious. "Kakashi will be the team leader. Obito, Rin, and Gai will be your team." Kakashi nodded. Kurenai and Asuma made their appearance. "The mission is to aid Orochimaru-sama and his apprentice. Apparently they are in a bind." Minato said. Kakashi's face went into a glare at the sound of Orochimaru. "I know you don't want to help him Kakashi, but do this for me okay?" Minato said with a plead in his blue eyes. Kakashi huffed. "Fine." He gave in to the puppy face.

Minato smiled. "Wait apprentice?" Kurenai asked. Minato nodded. "Anko…" Kurenai had this worried face written all over. Kakashi put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Oh." A light bulb came on. He pointed a finger to Kurenai. "That weird snake girl with the violet hair that you hang around?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai glared at that description. "Yes." Asuma answered for her. Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry. With us on the case they will be out of it in a jiff. Gai, Obito, Rin let's head out." Kakashi said. The team nodded, and then they headed to the appointed coordinates.

Orochimaru and Anko….

"Sensei we're being overwhelmed!" Anko said in a scared voice. Orochimaru hissed. "Anko use the curse seal!" Orochimaru instructed. Anko's face went into fear. "But it hurts!" Anko said. Orochimaru glared. "Do it girl!" Orochimaru ordered. Anko felt tears well her eyes, but she did as she was told letting go of what humanity she had left.

But before she completely let it go their was a silver flash. BOOM! The forest shook. Then in popped in front of them was a bowl hair cut kid, Obito ;who they knew, and Rin a medic. Their was a loud chirping everywhere. They spotted the source. Kakashi was kicking, and stabbing with not much effort. He jumped away as an Iwa slashed at him with a kunai. Kakashi smirked. "Tch is that all you got? Then I guess I'll have to show you how it's done." Kakashi said he created a shadow clone; both charging up a chidori. They went their separate ways as a long chord of electricity was hooking them together. They sliced the Iwa force in two. The clone, and the jutsu dispersed. Kakashi stood victorious. He popped his neck. "That wasn't even a warm up. What is up with these Iwa ninja they seem to be really weak?" Kakashi said walking over to his comrades.

Orochimaru had a glint of want as Kakashi walked over to his teammates. He was only covered in a few scrapes, but Rin was still obsessing over how he was being reckless. Kakashi shook his head at her scolding. "Rin calm down I had already strategized it. How could it have gone wrong?" Kakashi asked. Gai butted in. "You left no action for me my eternal rival!" Gai said tears staining his face. "Kakashi why did you leave us out?!" Obito yelled. Kakashi sighed. "Sorry, Obito and Gai." Kakashi apologized. Kakashi turned to his head to face Orochimaru. "If you have any serious injuries Rin should take care of them for you, and if you seem exhausted after we head out please warn us and we will slow the pace." Kakashi told Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled.

"Who is your sensei?" Orochimaru asked smiling. Kakashi tried to force a smile. "Minato Namikaze the soon to be hokage." Kakashi bragged. That seemed to get under Orochimaru's skin. Kakashi meant to do that. "Seems you have a lot of faith in your teacher." Orochimaru said. Kakashi smiled. "He's like a father to me. Why wouldn't I have faith in him?" Kakashi said. Orochimaru nodded. Gai then pulled Kakashi away. "My eternal rival!" Gai shouted. The others raised their eyebrows. "Yes Gai? You don't have to shout though I'm right next to you." Kakashi emphasized. "My eternal rival I declare we have a spar while Orochimaru –sama and his apprentice are recouperating!" Gai yelled not getting Kakashi's earlier lecture. Kakashi sighed. "Very well then as long as it will get you to be quiet." Kakashi said they then took their steps back. They faced each other pulling out stances.

Gai then shot kicks at Kakashi. Kakashi was having trouble dodging them. He jumped away. He concentrated revealing his sharingan. Gai was surprised. "My eternal rival when did you acquire such a bloodline?" Gai asked. Kakashi smirked. He looked toward Obito. Obito smirked. "He got it from a friend!" Obito yelled to Gai. Gai was surprised. "No matter I will still beat you with the power of youth!" Gai yelled. Kakashi sighed. He completed the needing hand signs. "Fire style: Grand Fireball!" Kakashi said blowing out a huge fire ball. Gai jumped out of the way. That's what Kakashi was counting on. He appeared in front of Gai and he kicked him in the sky. Gai was surprised that Kakashi would be able to copy part of his unfinished technique.

Kakashi kicked both of his sides each blocked by Gai. Even with Gai being in the air his agility was amazing. Kakashi then pressed a pressure point in Gai's neck leaving Gai unable to fight back. Kakashi kicked again landing it in his ribs. He wasn't doing it that hard though in fear of hurting his rival. "Lions barrage!" He landed a kick hard enough to cause pain, but not to actually damage him. Gai landed with a thud. Kakashi swiftly landed. Gai slowly staggered to get up. Kakashi faced him ready. "You never learn when to stay down." Kakashi stated steadying himself for anything that Gai could think of.

Gai stood up pulling up his stance readying himself for Kakashi. Kakashi saw this, and he started to perform hand signs. "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Kakashi called bringing his arm up in the last hand sign. It started to get harder for them to see. 'I'm not as good as Zabuza…' Kakashi thought, but he went on with his attacks. Gai was staring blankly at the mist. Kakashi saw this, and stood there in front of him, but Gai seemed to be blind in the mist.

Kakashi decided it was time to use one of his hyperactive students moves. He created clones regardless of the chakra depletion. "You ready Gai?" All of them said. Gai smirked. "Bring it on my ever youthful eternal rival!" Gai declared. Kakashi smirked. "Alright then! Ha-Ta-Ke!" Kakashi called kicking Gai in the air. Gai grunted. 'Not again!' Gai thought. He glanced behind him to see Kakashi wasn't there. 'Where is he?' Gai thought when a shadow seemed to catch Gai's attention. He looked up and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi barrage!" Kakashi called swinging his leg down crashing into Gai. Gai coughed in surprise.

There was a loud crash. "What is going on?" Rin asked trying to make things out while healing Anko. "I can't see." Obito said. The mist soon cleared showing Kakashi breathing heavily over a beat up Gai. Gai was trying to get back up on his own, but was failing. Kakashi walked over giving Gai a hand. "That was fun, but I believe with this match I'm ahead." Kakashi told Gai. Gai had tears streaming down his eyes like fountains. "My eternal rival I am in debt to you!" Gai declared. Kakashi took a step back. "W-Why?" Kakashi asked. He hated being in debt to Gai. Gai once tried to 'repay' him with pairing Kakashi up with weird girls in the village.

"You have shown me that my youth must strive forward!" Gai declared. Kakashi felt an upcoming headache. He led Gai to the others. Gai was ranting on about repaying Kakashi. Orochimaru smiled at the upcoming boy in wanting. Kakashi ignored it trying to concentrate on his friends. "Hang on I'm getting a feed from Minato sensei." Kakashi said he pressed his finger on the com link.

"Kakashi was the mission a success?"

"Sure was."

"Great then report here as soon as you are able."

"Yes sir."

Kakashi ended the conversation. "Are you guys ready to move out?" Kakashi asked. They nodded. "Minato sensei wants us there as soon as we can so let's get a move on." Kakashi said. The Ninja were heading back to camp when Anko felt her curse mark go berserk. "Ah!" She called in pain. The shinobi came to a stop. "Everything alright?" Obito asked. Anko nodded stiffly. Then another wave of pain shot through her system. "Kakashi I don't think she can go on." Rin said helping Anko stand. Kakashi bit his lip. "Anko do you think you can make it a bit farther?" Orochimaru asked. Anko looked up shaking. She shrugged. "Orochimaru-sama has a point if we can find a clearing that is up to our advantage we could utilize it if there are any attackers." Kakashi said strategy wise. They nodded. Rin helped Anko as they wandered to a clearing. There was a river and a huge tree they could camp by. "Alright. We'll camp here. Though since we weren't expeting a stop we didn't prepare." Kakashi said thinking rather hardly.

He tried for a signal. "Minato sensei?"

"Kakashi what's taking so long?"

"Anko can't go on. She needs to rest."  
"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah just have medics ready for when we return. Who knows what might happen out here."

"Right."

Kakashi cut off the conversation. He sighed. "We'll have to take shifts." Orochimaru said. Kakashi nodded. "Obito and Gai go get firewood. Rin could you get some water. I'll go see if I can't find something to eat. Orochimaru-sama you can watch over Mitarashi if that is okay with you." Kakashi said. Orochimaru nodded. Kakashi then ran off. He went to the side of the river where the fish were more populated. Kakashi was throwing chakra enhanced kunai to catch the fish. He caught about eight fish. He smirked. Just about a few more then he'd go back to camp. "Well good job." Orochimaru's voice sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine. Kakashi forced a smile. "This is actually nothing. If the others are getting restless then I can just take these." Kakashi offered showing Orochimaru the fish.

Orochimaru smiled. Then his neck stretched. Kakashi was taken by surprise. He grabbed a kunai and slashed at the upcoming head. Orochimaru's neck twisted manuvering the kunai and biting Kakashi on the neck. "Gak!" Kakashi called in pain. Orochimaru smiled in triumph. Kakashi felt his insides burning. "You will soon come after me for power. I'll be waiting. Oh, and don't mention this little chat to the others. Unless you want them all dead." Orochimaru smiled as Kakashi's eyes widened at the threat. Kakashi shut his eyes in frustration. He felt himself loosing himself to unconciousness.

"Crap…" Kakashi said before blacking out.

O-o….O-O…O.o

Vsasser: Hope you enjoyed it! Moyashi will you just give it up?

Moyashi: Not until you say I'm fun!

Vsasser: This is going to be a long day. Later…

Moyashi: Get back here!


	5. Results & gasp L-O-V-E!

Vsasser: 'Sup. So turns out one of you only voted…well it's nice to know you support me guys!

**Moyashi: Just get on with it.**

**Vsasser: Fine it was the curse seal.**

**Moyashi: Disclaimer…**

**Vsasser: I don't own Naruto…**

**Moyashi: See. Good Job.**

…..OoO…OoO…

"I wonder what's taking Kakashi so long?" Obito said pacing around. Rin nodded. Orochimaru stood up. "I'm going to go ahead get some sensory types, and we'll search then." Orochimaru ordered. Obito nodded. "Are you leaving Anko here?" Rin asked. Orochimaru looked down at his apprentice. "Rin, and Gai come with me you two need rest. I believe Obito can handle it here." Orochimaru said. The two were uncertain, but nodded.

The three left leaving Obito to think. Obito decided to test out Orochimaru's testament. He was unsure about leaving Anko though. He sighed. He decided to hurry. He left Anko. He checked around the lake. He saw something lying in the ground. He approached to see it was Kakashi. "Kakashi!" Obito called going to his friend's side. There was no response. He lifted Kakashi and started to run back to the camp.

Though when he came back there was a panting Anko and was surrounded by ninja. Obito growled he layed Kakashi down. Obito then jumped in the way of Anko. He blew a fireball their direction. They were surprised and jumped back. Anko saw Obito. "Where is sensei?" Anko asked. Obito glanced back. "He's-!' Obito was cut off as a rock hit him in the gut. They then proceeded to hurt him. Anko tried to get up. She staggered then started to clash with one, but getting thrown in the process. They didn't see a dark silver chakra coming from where Kakashi was.

Obito was coughing up blood. Anko was weary of her surroundings and loosing consciousness again. Then there was a flash. They saw Kakashi holding a ninja by his neck. Lightning black marks tattooing his body. His sharingan was activated, and he had this dark silver chakra surrounding him. "Are these the guys who did this to you?" Kakashi asked the two of them.

Anko's eyes widened as she saw Kakashi having the curse mark. 'Darn it sensei!' Anko cursed in her head. "I wonder if you would like it being beat up when you did nothing." Kakashi said. He then started to attack the ninja. Anko fought the pain standing up. Kakashi saw this and glanced at her. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Anko ordered. Kakashi threw the guy he was fighting and turned toward her. 'What the heck is with…' Obito then blacked out.

The opposing ninja ran away in fear. Kakashi didn't care. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked shifting his weight to his other foot. Anko stomped her foot. Kakashi was surprised. "You don't realize it now, but the curse seal is called a curse for a reason!" Anko opposed. Kakashi's eyes widened when she told him what was going on. Kakashi looked at his hands in surprise.

"I-What? I don't understand." The silver chakra slowly receded though the chakra was still there. 'Even if he does have control he needs some physical contact. Though I…_Just do it!' _Her conscience screamed. Anko walked over she put a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looked at her in surprised. Her hand slid down to catch a grip on his hand. "It's going to be okay, but just stop." Anko said calmly. Kakashi's eyes widened. The marks slowly receded, as did the chakra.

Anko had never given anyone this much physical contact. She felt his warmth in the palm of her hand. When the marks receded Kakashi's eyes went dull for a second making him fall to the ground. Anko was there to support him. Kakashi looked at his hands in fear. Anko had never felt this responsible for anyone, but Kakashi needed her and that was all that was important right now.

She remembered when she first met him.

"_Sensei is going to kill me!" Anko growled trying to make it through the crowd. Then she bumped into somebody. He seemed to be running to. "Sorry. Gotta go angry squad have to run from." The kid said running off. _

Okay so it wasn't all emotional so what? He snapped out of it just in time to turn and look her in the eyes. "What did I do?" Kakashi asked. Anko looked down. "You took out a couple of enemy ninja…" Anko said softly. Kakashi looked at her in relief. "So I didn't hurt you?" Kakashi asked. Anko shook her head. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He cared for her?

Sensei said that nobody cared for her. Kakashi remembered seeing Anko around. She was usually walking alone. It didn't show, but she some times had this sad atmosphere to her. Kakashi just was too well, he didn't know, but he just couldn't approach her. She seemed like way too far to help, but showing a little caring for her now might help in years to come. Kakashi felt really tired. Kakashi attempted to stand, but was having some trouble. Anko got up to help if he fell. He caught himself just in time.

"I'm okay…" Kakashi smiled at her. Anko nodded. Kakashi walked over to his teammate. He then searched in his pouch. He pulled out a home made medical kit. Anko marveled that he was prepared. Kakashi tended to Obito's wounds. He then saw Anko was covered in wounds. One was deep on her hand. He reached out to grab her hand, but she jerked. "I'm just going to dress it in bandages." Kakashi said soothingly. Anko slowly handed him her hand. Kakashi gently grabbed it wrapping it in gauge.

Anko watched him do this. Kakashi was concentrating on doing it just right. When he finished their hands didn't move until they both realized the physical contact retracting their hands. "Let's get move Obito." Kakashi said. Anko nodded. Anything to get out of that awkward silence.

….OoOoOoooO…

Moyashi: Wow didn't think that you could write about romance.

**Vsasser: 'blushes' A person can be sensitive! Plus it's only logical that they be together.**

**Moyashi: How so?**

**Vsasser: Yugao and Kurenai will never get over their past boyfriends. Shizune has to be with Genma or Iruka. Gai just has to be lonely. And the rest are either too old or too young. Don't even bring that what's her face. The one in that filler. She is just an OC by the stupid animators. I swear I'll injure one of them very badly; who ever suggested they make that video! Other than that there is reasoning in why I believe in that pairing. It's just like NaruSaku. If you think about it if Obito and Rin get together, and the teams are just like mirror images. Naruto and Sakura have to get together. Sasuke has to go for some other girl, but then again that really should not be a problem. Though you have heard whom I believe should be paired with whom.**

**Moyashi: TMI bro. Info overload.**

**Vsasser: Sorry, and REVIEW!**


	6. Accidents happen at the worst times!

**Vsasser: YO! So how's my viewers!**

**Moyashi: Why can't you ever just get this over with?**

**Vsasser: What if I told you because I wanted to annoy you?**

**Moyashi: I'd kill you slowly. Why?**

**Vsasser: N-No reason! I don't own anything!**

**Moyashi: Hey wait a minute! GET BACK HERE!**

**Vsasser: Keep away from me! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

They moved Obito to lie down next to them. Kakashi sat and watched the fire. It was indeed very awkward. The two were both in deep thought. _'I can't believe it. If Anko wouldn't have stopped me…speaking of which is she okay? She's been pretty quiet.' _Kakashi thought looking over at her. Anko was hugging her knees, and staring deeply into the fire. She noticed Kakashi looking at her. She blushed. Kakashi jumped when she saw him staring at her. Then he just decided to smile. _'Why was he staring at me? Why is there this suddenly giddy feeling in my stomach? He looks so handsome…I mean he looks troubled. Yeah troubled. __Just admit it he's cute. __Stay out of my head! __I'm your conscience! __Oh…__Why don't you start up a conversation?' _Anko blinked.

Kakashi was feeling nervous. _'Why am I an idiot? I shouldn't have been staring. __Did you see she was blushing? __What about it? __Dude she's cute you got to admit it. __You know for a conscience you're doing a terrible job. __Meh. __Comforting.' _ Anko fidgeted then looked at Kakashi. "So where is Orochimaru-sensei?" Anko decided to start there. Kakashi just realized the absence of the rest. "Their gone? Guess I really didn't notice…" Kakashi laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. _'Idiot…__So true…_' Kakashi was about to beat up his conscience.

Anko's face heated up. _'Why am I feeling this way? __Maybe cause somebody acquired a crush. __No, you have to get to know somebody before that happens. __Says the person who is crushing on somebody she just met.' _Kakashi waved a hand in front of Anko's face. Anko snapped out of it. "Huh?" She asked snapping out of the conversation with her conscience. Kakashi laughed. Anko blushed.

'_He's cute when he laughs~. __Okay I get it. I might just have a little crush.' _Anko said as she felt herself blushing. "What's so funny?" Anko felt a little annoyed at how attractive he was being to her. Kakashi stifled it to a small chuckle. "The way you snapped out of it was funny…and a little cute." Kakashi realized what he said. Then he covered his mouth quickly. _'What did I tell you? __Oh no! I can't believe I just said that! __Well believe it! __Come on no need to quote Naruto.' _

Anko felt her face heat up. _'Cute? __OoOoh. This is getting interesting.' _Anko felt blood rush to her face. Kakashi was about to explain what happened when they heard smacking noises. They turned away from each other to see what was going on. Kakashi held up a hand telling her to hold on. Kakashi then walked in front of Obito. Kakashi saw his face and using his hands quickly covered his mouth to stop him from laughing. He looked at Anko and waved for here to come and see. She came over and sat next to Kakashi. She then saw Obito kissing air.

"Rin…Rin…I…love…you…" Obito seemed really into the dream. Kakashi and Anko quickly moved away as Obito's arms reached out to them. They were sniggering. They went back to where they were sitting. "He has a crush on Rin?" Anko asked. Kakashi nodded chuckling. "He's been doing that a lot lately. Too bad we have to share a tent." Kakashi said. Anko nodded. "So are you two best friends?" Anko asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yep. Though he gets really annoying." Kakashi said smiling. Anko smiled back at him.

"Kakashi can I ask you something?" Anko asked. Kakashi looked at her surprised. He then nodded. "What if let's say that you were around somebody, and you had this weird feeling stomach. It's warm and you just want the moment with them to last. What feeling is it?" Anko asked. Kakashi's eyes widened. Then he smiled. "It means that you like the person." Kakashi answered. Anko blushed. "What kind of like?" Anko asked.

Kakashi pondered on that. He put a finger on his chin in thought. _'What do you think he's thinking? __I don't know. __You've been right about everything so far. __Doesn't mean I know. I'm just a conscience. __Comforting.' _Kakashi placed his fist in his hand in a gesture. "I got it. It means you like-like someone." Kakashi answered tilting his head to the side in a smile. Anko felt herself losing to his smile.

He looked really good tilting his head to the side. Anko's face turned completely red. Kakashi was surprised. "Anko are you okay?" Kakashi asked. _'Did I break her? __Maybe it's shock. __Why would she be in shock? __I'm basically a you that keeps you in line. So your guess is as good as mine. __Well there is something I didn't know, but what do I do? __I don't know. How about waving a hand in front of her face it worked last time. __Okay.' _Kakashi got up to Anko and waved a hand in front of her. Nothing. "Anko?" Kakashi asked worried. Obito decided that was the best time to wake up. Though he woke up in a jolt. His leg went and kicked Kakashi, and pushing him forward. Anko was really in shock after that.

'_Is Kakashi… k-k…__Yep! SCORE!' _Anko's eyes widened. She saw Kakashi's eyes widened as well. Obito saw them and he blushed. "Kakashi?" Obito asked. Kakashi broke off red. He turned to Obito glaring. "Look what you did!" Kakashi's face was really red and was blushing. Anko got up and hit Obito in the head. "YOU MADE HIM KISS ME! BAKA!" Anko yelled. Obito realized when he sprung his leg out he had hit something. "Oh…well from your looks it seems like you want to thank me." Obito said smirking. The two turned a darker shade of red. If it was even possible.

'_He's got a point.' _Kakashi's conscience said. Probably smirking. _'That was the best thing that ever happened to us. Are you really going to hurt him for that?' _Anko's conscience screamed. Anko had to give into the first part though. _'Yes if those two get together Rin will have to be mine for the taking!' _Obito thought laughing maniacally in his head. The two scrambled back to their original seats. Making no eye contact whatsoever.

Obito smirked. He was loving using those two. Kakashi stretched in a gesture. "I'm going to hit the hay." Kakashi said quickly lying down. Anko watched as Kakashi laid down. "I think I'm going to bed as well. Obito your shift." Anko said smiling. Obito was surprised. "But I just woke up!" He cried. Anko smiled. "That means your perfect. Also think of it as punishment for earlier." Anko smiled deviously then fell laid down. They listened as Obito started to grumble.

Let's just say the recent even was burned in their minds, and they were going to enjoy their dreams.

**=") …=")…=")…**

**Moyashi: 'Whistles' Didn't know you could write romance for two whole chapters Usagi.**

**Vsasser: 'Blushes' Whatever! So what? The next chapter is when the others will come so don't get any ideas that this will keep on going for chapters and chapters. **

**Moyashi: I bet you want to though.**

**Vsasser: WHAT? Say that to my face! **

**Moyashi: BYE!  
Vsasser: Hey I say by to them not you! Bye and REVIEW!**

**Moyashi: Really?**

**Vsasser: Yes.**


	7. Rapping, sealing, & new attires!

**Vsasser: YO!**

**Moyashi: Loud as ever I see.**

**Vsasser: Oh don't even start with me. I don't own Naruto.**

**Moyashi: What's that supposed to mean?**

Kakashi woke up with a jolt. Obito looked at him "Something the matter?" Obito asked. Kakashi looked at him. Kakashi sighed. "It's just I have something I need to do…" Kakashi told Obito. Obito raised an eyebrow. Kakashi could tell he didn't understand. "Minato sensei…he's run into something…" Kakashi said. Obito's eyes widened. Kakashi turned to Anko. He shook her. "Anko we got to go." Kakashi told her. Anko woke up slowly. "What?" She asked. Kakashi grimaced. "Sorry to wake you, but we need to go the others are in trouble." Kakashi said. That woke her up. "Then why are you apologizing? Let's go!" Anko said. Kakashi winced. He nodded. "Obito you ready?" Kakashi asked. Obito nodded.

They headed into the forest ahead. There was a loud boom! Kakashi picked up the pace. When they got to the source they saw. Minato sensei holding a kunai over a guy with goggles head. Kakashi noticed this and dropped down. He stepped in front of the guy with goggles. "Whoa. Let's take a deep breath here." Kakashi said. Minato's face lit up as he saw Kakashi. He dropped the kunai and ran to hug Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised. "They said you disappeared! I'm so happy to see you!" Minato said embracing Kakashi. Kakashi shoed him off. Kakashi took in his surroundings. "Bee-san." Kakashi bowed in respect to the guy with goggles.

He seemed surprised. "Sensei why did you attack Bee-san?" Kakashi turned to Minato. Minato was surprised. "It's just he was wondering around. It was pretty suspicious with you being missing." Minato said. Kakashi sighed. "Have faith in me sensei." Kakashi told Minato. Minato laughed nervously. Kakashi turned to Bee as somebody who had a similar style landed next to Bee. "Ai-san it's a pleasure to meet you both." Kakashi bowed to Ai. Ai was surprised. "You're well informed." Ai complemented. Kakashi looked at him. "Thank you sir." Kakashi said. Minato was surprised with Kakashi's skill with diplomacy.

Kakashi turned to Bee. "Yo. Meet my beat." Kakashi said sticking out a fist. Bee was surprised. Kakashi had to do this after the war was over. Bee smiled and fist bumped Kakashi. "Yo, got skill I can tell by your will." Bee rapped. Kakashi smiled. "That ain't all got plenty more we could have a ball." Kakashi joined in. Minato was absolutely dumbfounded. "This could be fun your rapping shines brighter than the sun." Bee said. Kakashi's smile widened. "Easy as pie I can rap as good as the next guy!" Kakashi participated once more. Bee held out a fist again. "You ain't bad little man." Bee complimented. Kakashi eye smiled. "Your way better Bee-san." Kakashi complemented.

Obito dropped down. "What the heck was that?" Obito asked. Kakashi turned to look at him. "You've never heard rapping before?" Kakashi asked. Obito's jaw dropped. "Don't mind Obito, he's just another freak show." Kakashi rapped. Bee laughed. Ai was surprised how fast this kid caught on to Bee's antics. "How did you know that I liked to rap?" Bee asked. Kakashi smiled. "Like your brother said I'm well informed for a little kid." Kakashi told Bee. Bee smiled. "Nice touch." Bee said. Kakashi nodded. "Thank you." He told Bee. Anko jumped down at that time.

"What the heck is going on?" Anko asked. Kakashi was getting tired of explaining. "Rapping show got no problem here though." Kakashi told Anko. Bee was loving this kid. "You catch on fast though how long can you last?" Bee asked. Kakashi smirked. "I can go all night if you'd like a fight." Kakashi challenged. Bee smiled. "Let's go see if you can match me bro." Bee said. Kakashi got down into a stance.

"Whoa hold your horses." Minato jumped in. Kakashi hung his head. "The whole reason for a challenge is to spar." Kakashi complained. "I know, but we need to return to Konoha for the mission report, Kakashi." Minato told Kakashi. Kakashi grumbled. "Sorry Bee-san." Kakashi hung his head. Bee smiled. "That alright save it for next time it'll be an awesome fight!" Bee rapped. Kakashi smiled. "You got yourself a deal the next time I see you we'll fight for real." Kakashi rapped back. They fist bumped. "Later." Kakashi said. Bee nodded and the ninja set off.

"Well that was…interesting…" Minato said. Kakashi laughed. "Really how did you know Bee liked rapping though?" Minato asked. Kakashi ushered for him to come closer. "He's the eight tails jinchuriki, and in the future I fought next to him in the war." Kakashi informed Minato in a whisper. Minato nodded his understanding. "Hey how come you won't tell us?" Anko asked. Kakashi laughed. "I will. Just in due time." Kakashi said. Anko growled. "Hey don't worry…" Kakashi then felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"It's good to see you okay, Kakashi…" The words could chill anyone to the bone, but Kakashi remembered the threat. "Yeah…thank you for your concern Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said weakly facing the sannin. Orochimaru had a smile drawn on his lips. _'He survived the transformation. He's perfect!' _Orochimaru thought. _'I have no choice, but than to seal the curse mark by myself. It's because of that stupid threat that I can't get any help.' _Kakashi inwardly glared at the sannin, but on the outside a smile played on his face. They then traveled home that night.

Kakashi went into his house. He summoned his nin-ken. "Sorry to call you out so soon, but I'm going to need some help." Kakashi told them. They were listening. Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to remove his mask so he just lifted his shirt up to his collarbone to reveal the mark on his shoulder. The nin-ken were shocked. "Orochimaru seemed to think I might go to him for power, but right now I'm going to need you to guard. I'm going to seal it." Kakashi told them. The nin-ken nodded. Kakashi went to his room with Pakkun and Bull. Kakashi took out two soldier pills and took them. He created a clone. Then the clone started the ritual. Then as soon as everything was written and was said and signed the clone put its hand on Kakashi's curse mark. Kakashi hadn't realized how much it hurt. The clone kept its chakra going. After the words had danced into Kakashi's seal the clone dispersed leaving Kakashi breathing heavily on the floor.

"You okay?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi nodded. "Just need some sleep." Kakashi said. Pakkun nodded. That rest of the night the nin-ken was sleeping with Kakashi. Kakashi opened his eyes to his alarm clock going off. "That's right I need to go shopping." Kakashi said. He shivered at the word shopping. "Why?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi sighed. "Cause this out fit is stupid." Kakashi stated simply. Pakkun sighed. Kakashi got up and dressed in his normal outfit then walked out the door. He went to the store that all ninja get their attire from. Kakashi walked in and found just what he needed.

Obito and Rin were walking down the street to go to Kakashi's when they saw Kakashi arriving at his apartment with bags in hand. "Kakashi!" Obito called running to him. Kakashi turned and smiled. "Yo." He greeted. Obito looked at the bags. "What are those for?" Rin asked. Kakashi smiled. "Their just my newest clothes this one just doesn't work anymore." Kakashi stated. Rin was surprised. Obito nodded. "How about we tell you what we think?" Obito asked. Kakashi smiled. "Yeah sure. Come on." Kakashi told them. He opened the door and led them inside. They sat on the couch and waited for Kakashi.

Kakashi came out in his new attire. "What do you think?" Kakashi asked. Kakashi was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, and had on the chunin vest. There were flames on the ends of the sleeves. He wore tan shorts, that looked a lot like Sasuke's old ones. He had bandages wrapped around from the knee down. And his headband was no longer short at the ends it had length to it. He had always been jealous that Naruto's was longer. It gave Naruto this mature look so Kakashi wanted to try it out. "I think it looks great!" Rin complemented. Kakashi smiled. Obito stood up. "Dude. You need to pick out my outfits." Obito complemented. Kakashi laughed. "Let's go we're going to be late for training." Kakashi said. They nodded.

When they arrived Minato was shocked at Kakashi's new attire. "Wow." Minato said. Kakashi sighed. "If it's really that bad I can return it…" Kakashi told Minato. Minato shook his head. "Nah it looks good on you." Minato complemented. Kakashi smiled. "We have another mission." Minato said. Kakashi felt his head fall. "Another one…?" He complained. Minato laughed. "It's just to go to the land of wave." Minato said. Kakashi looked up surprised. "Alright." Kakashi said cheery mood suddenly appeared. "Why the sudden change of mind?" Minato asked. Kakashi smiled. "No reason." Kakashi said. Minato chuckled. "We'll have Anko-san to tag along as well she should be here soon." Minato said. Obito smirked elbowing Kakashi. "What?" Kakashi asked. Obito's smile widened. "You know what." Obito chimed. Kakashi glared.

"That was entirely your fault!" Kakashi growled. Obito rolled his eyes. "You know you liked it." Obito said gleefully. Kakashi sighed. Just then they heard a rustling. Anko came out running into the training grounds. She stopped when she saw Kakashi. 'Oh my goodness…_Does somebody have the butterflies? _Tch….Maybe…' Anko could feel her face heating up. "Yo." Kakashi greeted. Obito elbowed him. "What's with you today?" Kakashi hissed. Obito laughed. "H-Hello Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin, Kakashi." Anko greeted. Rin smiled. "Good morning Anko." Rin greeted back. Obito smiled. "Have you been missing me?" Obito asked. Rin elbowed him. _'More like the guy sitting next to you._ Shut up!'

Kakashi smiled. "Baka. Anyways sensei do we need to pack?" Kakashi asked. Minato nodded. "Just for a weeks worth though." Minato told Kakashi. Kakashi smiled. "Alright then!" Obito yelled. Kakashi sighed. "Come on Obito." Kakashi said. Obito looked at him confused. "What?" Obito asked. Kakashi sighed. "To pick your outfit." Kakashi explained. Obito smiled. "Alright then! See you Rin, Sensei, Anko!" Obito called he stopped Kakashi though. Kakashi sighed. "Aren't you going to say good-bye to your girlfriend?" Obito asked. Anko blushed. Kakashi punched him over the head. "Baka! She isn't my girlfriend!" Kakashi growled. Obito laughed. Minato smiled warmly at his students antics. Kakashi was making a difference even if he didn't notice.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P :P  
**

**Vsasser: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Moyashi: How in the heck did you come up with those rhymes?**

**Vsasser: It took a considerable amount of thinking.**

**Moyashi: I bet.**

**Vsasser: BYE AND REVIEW!**


	8. Meeting and Cat Fights! Uh-oh!

**Vsasser: Okay to the land of waves!**

**Moyashi: You are way to enthusiastic about this.**

**Vsasser: I know! I don't own Naruto!**

They met at the gate. Kakashi was dragging Obito all the way there. "Obito come on your going to stain your new clothes if you don't just stand up and walk. Obito started to mutter. "Fine." He said in defeat. Kakashi had gotten Obito a jumpsuit similar to Naruto's old one. It had orange shoulders, so was the collar. Then down from there it was blue. It had the Uchiha symbol on the back as a touch for Obito's clan. "Well if we can hurry up we'll only be an hour late." Kakashi told Obito. Obito freaked out. "We've been late for an hour!" Obito cried. Kakashi absent-mindedly shifted his backpack. "Yeah what about-!" Kakashi was cut off as Obito was dragging him with dust trailing the direction they had left.

W/ Rin, Anko, and Minato

"What's taking them so long?" Anko asked really irritated. Just then a cloud of dust could be seen heading towards them. "What the-…" Anko tried to shade her view, but it didn't help. Then the cloud of dust stopped right in front of them. They started to cough as they inhaled the clouds fumes. Rin was fanning away the dust, and when she opened her eyes Obito was right in her face. She jumped. "Obito where's Kakashi?" Minato asked coughing into his hand. Obito looked behind him to see only Kakashi's backpack. They looked up to see Kakashi covered in brown dust.

Kakashi calmly coughed into his hand, and started to dust himself off. "Well that was fun." Kakashi said sarcastically. Obito laughed nervously. "Sorry. I didn't notice you were gone." Obito told Kakashi. Kakashi calmly grabbed his backpack. "Yeah that's what they all say." Kakashi told Obito. Obito scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kakashi sighed. "Well what are we waiting for?" Kakashi asked. Minato realized Kakashi was talking to him. "Right. Well let's head out!" Minato said leading the way.

As the ninjas leapt from tree to tree a conversation arose. "So what is the mission about?" Obito asked. Minato glanced at Obito. "We're just going for diplomacy. Also after Kakashi's little incident that happened yesterday the third thought it best for him to send us." Minato answered. Obito slowly understood. It was silent then Obito started to talk to Minato about ramen. They then reached a huge body of water. "Well let's go." Obito was about to go out and walk on water, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder. "Wait." Kakashi ordered. Obito glared. "Why?" He asked. Minato pointed out to a silhouette coming towards them. Obito squinted. There was a man that had spiky hair, a rope tied to his head, his hair was a light brown, and had gray streaks littering his hair. "I'm Tazuna. You are Minato-san I presume." Tazuna greeted.

Kakashi felt like he wanted to jump up and down for joy. Minato nodded. "Get in." Tazuna ordered. As they went by Kakashi eyed where the Great Naruto bridge once stood. "What is it Kakashi?" Rin asked. Kakashi snapped out of it. Everybody was eyeing him. Kakashi laughed nervously. "Nothing I was just thinking about how convenient it would be to put a bridge there." Kakashi said. The others raised an eyebrow. "You know there are rumors about Gato going to move some of his companies business over here. Then he'll basically own this country. Think about the only transportation being controlled by him. This country could starve since it does require transportation to get to food." Kakashi explained. They looked puzzled. "How the heck did you pick that out of Gato wanting to do business here?" Obito asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Just common sense if you asked me. If you built a bridge right across here then there wouldn't be that problem of one man or company basically in control of the wave." Kakashi showed them a straight line through the body of water.

Minato nodded. "Kakashi has a point there." Minato agreed. Rin nodded. "Just a suggestion." Kakashi shrugged it off. Tazuna stared at Kakashi. Though Kakashi wasn't paying attention he just stared out to where the bridge hopefully would soon be. "That kid has a head on his shoulders." Tazuna said to Minato. Minato nodded. "Chunin at the age of six. What can you do?" Minato shrugged. Tazuna was shocked. "I think I'll propose that to the Daiyimo." Tazuna said. Kakashi looked over at him. "You know it was just a suggestion. You really don't have to." Kakashi told Tazuna. Tazuna shook his head. "It was a good suggestion frankly I should have thought of that sooner." Tazuna stated. Kakashi laughed nervously.

They soon docked themselves. They walked in the direction of Tazuna's as they passed where the battle of Zabuza was a shiver was sent down Kakashi's spine. "Something the matter Kakashi?" Minato asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Don't know today I just can't stop zoning out." Kakashi said flatly. Minato nodded. "Well it's a diplomatic mission there shouldn't be any problems." Minato told Kakashi. Then the two suddenly went on alert mode. Then a katanna came aimed at Kakashi's head. Kakashi dodged with ease, and quickly faced the person responsible.

"Zabuza! What do you think you're doing don't run off like that!" A voice interrupted. Kakashi looked up to be shocked. There was a girl who oddly looked like the future Mizukage, Kisame, and Zabuza, but they were teens. "Well, well, well. Looks like you've found something." Kisame said eyeing Minato and Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his shoulders calmly. "Kakashi don't engage." Minato said in a hushed tone. Kakashi sighed. "Fine." Kakashi said bored. Minato stood straight. "What do you want?" Minato asked. Zabuza eyed Kakashi. "I bet Zabuza just got excited about getting to see the Yellow flash and the Silver streak in action." Kisame said. _'Okay I liked Copy ninja a lot better. Now it just sounds as if somebody ripped off sensei.' _Kakashi scoffed.

They turned their attention. "I hardly doubt that I'm a streak." Kakashi stated. Minato rolled his eyes. "Prove it. If your in such a need." Kisame said smiling. Kakashi smirked. "Sadly to say I can't I have my orders." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets. Kisame's smile widened. "Okay we'll just make you." Kisame said as Zabuza jumped towards Kakashi. He swung a kunai at Kakashi cutting him in half. Zabuza smirked, but Kakashi's body turned to water. Kakashi was behind him in seconds flat, with the kunai at Zabuza's jugular. His sharingan was activated. "The sharingan…" Kisame gasped. Obito smiled. "Now that that's over and proven…I'd like to know who you are." Kakashi stated spinning his kunai in one hand then put it away smoothly.

Zabuza was wide eyed. How did he get behind him so quickly? "It's my pleasure. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, this is Mai, and the one you just faced is Zabuza Momoichi." Kisame introduced. Kakashi suddenly understood why the girl had a resemblance to the Mizukage. "Zabuza I think you've had your fun. Let's go." Kisame ordered. Zabuza grunted, but did as he was told. "Next time Silver streak, next time I'll beat you." Zabuza finally spoke Kakashi smirked. He shifted his weight to the other foot. "I'll be waiting." Kakashi told Zabuza. Zabuza then disappeared.

Tazuna looked at Kakashi in surprise. _'This shrimp isn't all just talk.' _Tazuna thought. Kakashi deactivated his sharingan. "Kakashi that was very reckless!" Minato scolded. Kakashi sighed. "Sensei what was I supposed to do?" Kakashi asked. Minato was about to respond when he stopped. He realized that there wasn't any other way that Kakashi could've avoided fighting. He clamped his mouth shut and just sighed. Kakashi really was something.

They reached Tazuna's home. "Dad your home!" A girl about there age tackled Tazuna. "How's my little girl?" Tazuna knelt to face her. She smiled. Then she saw Kakashi and the others. "Who are these people?" She asked. Tazuna smiled. "You should at least know these two from the stories you've been hearing." Tazuna said pointing to Kakashi and Minato. Kakashi had zoned out again and was surveying the home, but Minato smiled and waved. "Is that the Yellow flash?" Tsunami asked Tazuna. Tazuna nodded. "And is that the Silver streak?" Tsunami asked pointing to a zoned out Kakashi. Tazuna nodded. Tsunami instantly had hearts in her eyes. She then started to sway back and forth.

Kakashi was elbowed out of his analysis by Minato. "What is it sensei?" Kakashi asked rubbing where Minato had elbowed him. Minato craned his neck to Tsunami. Kakashi slowly looked at her. When he saw her swaying and had hearts in her eyes he remembered Sakura. 'Wait a minute Sakura only gave that look to Sasuke and she had a…_Uh-oh that can't be good. _Crud why me?' Kakashi was inwardly cursing. Kakashi on the outside smiled. "Hi I'm Kakashi Hatake. What's your name?" Kakashi just decided to play it cool. Tsunami looked like she was about to faint. "T-Tsunami." She answered. Kakashi already knew that from his mission with Naruto, but he nodded anyways. "These are my teammates Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Anko Mitarashi. This is my sensei Minato Namikaze." Kakashi introduced. Tsunami didn't seem like she was listening.

Rin looked toward Anko and saw Anko fuming. Rin felt tension coming from Anko. 'If she so much as lays a finger on Kakashi I'll kill her! _I thought you said you only had a little crush on Kakashi. _Do I have to repeat myself? LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM AND I'LL KILL HER!' Anko's thoughts weren't exactly rainbows and sunshine. "What's for dinner honey?" Tazuna asked. Tsunami snapped out of it to face her father. "Just some rice and curry if that's okay." Tsunami said taking glances towards Kakashi. Kakashi had once again zoned out taking analysis once more. He failed to notice Tsunami wanting attention from him.

"Yeah that'll be just fine." Tazuna said. Tsunami nodded. After the table had been set they all went to take their seats. Kakashi sat down at the left side of the table. Obito sat on his left side. Anko and Tsunami saw an opportunity. There was only one spot left next to Kakashi. They raced and made it at the same time. "Excuse me I was here first." Anko said gritting her teeth. Tsunami put a smile on her face. "Sorry to inform you, but I was." Tsunami grit her teeth. There was a stare down. Obito elbowed Kakashi. Kakashi looked at him, and Obito pointed to the two. Kakashi turned to look at them. His eyebrow was raised. –Sweat drop-. "Anko why don't you come sit by me." Minato more ordered then offered. Anko sighed and gave in. "Fine." She grunted walking over to sit next to Minato. Her glare was still there though and it was pointed to Tsunami. Soon they all dug in, but to Tsunami's and Anko's despair Kakashi ate too fast for them to see his face.

"That was delicious Tsunami you'd make a great house wife." Kakashi complemented. Tsunami's face was pink. "Y-You really think so?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. Tsunami put her hands on her red cheeks. Anko was fuming. Minato watched her nervously. Obito felt sorry for Anko so he decided to try and get the conversation to her. "Hey you know that Anko and Rin are both chunins!" Obito told Tsunami. Obito then smiled. "So am I but these two are amazing. Rin is an amazing Medic, and Anko is great with her aim!" Obito complemented. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah I'd lay my life in Anko's and Rin's hands any day." Kakashi said agreeing. Anko flushed. "Really?" Anko asked. Kakashi smiled. "What's the point in lying about that?" Kakashi told her. Anko felt her heart reach the moon. "Did you know that Tsunami has been cooking ever since she was four?" Tazuna complemented. Kakashi smiled at Tsunami. "That's amazing. My cooking isn't all that great." Kakashi said laughing nervously. Tsunami felt butterflies.

"You know Anko is training under a legendary sannin that's awesome right Kakashi?" Obito asked. Kakashi nodded. "Being taught by a legendary sannin is a huge honor. Anko I wouldn't be surprised if you surpassed your sensei." Kakashi complemented. Anko had fireworks going off in her heart. "Did you know that Tsunami has been taking care of me and this old house every since she could talk?" Tazuna complemented. Kakashi smiled again turning his attention to Tsunami. "Wow. I bet a lot of people think highly of you." Kakashi complemented. Rin butted in this time. "Did you know that Anko has been training with Kurenai so now she can tell if she's in a genjutsu?" Rin asked. Kakashi looked at Anko. "Really you got to train with me some time then! How about when we get back to the village we'll have a spar?" Kakashi said smiling. Anko nodded quickly. Minato saw that this wasn't going anywhere so he stood up. "Thanks for the dinner Tsunami-chan. Guys I think it's time to hit the hay." Minato ordered. Kakashi nodded. "Good Night Tsunami and Tazuna-san." Kakashi said bowing and then headed into the room they were staying in. The rest soon followed. Well…what a night.

**=") =") =") =")=") **

**Vsasser: That was…**

**Moyashi: Interesting…**

**Vsasser: Well I'll just tell you now. I'm trying to give you guys something to read cause next week I won't be updating so I'm trying to update to make up for it. **

**Moyashi: Wow. And here I thought you were becoming non-lazy.**

**Vsasser: Whatever. BYE AND REVIEW!**


	9. Polygamy and pranks?

Kakashi had woken up early. He looked around the room to see everyone still sleeping. Kakashi decided to go out for a walk to clear up his head. Kakashi walked out the door without the slightest hint he had ever left. Kakashi walked on until he saw a boat in the water with a kid trying to fish. He had on a rope tied to his head like Tazuna. Kakashi squinted to get a better look. When he recognized him Kakashi felt like a maniacal matchmaker. Kakashi walked on the water over to the kid. "Yo." Kakashi greeted.

The kid jumped and fell out of the boat. Kakashi felt his shoulders sag. This was the great hero that the wave had? Kakashi ran to help the kid back on the boat. Kakashi put him back on the boat. The kid was coughing up water. "You going to be okay?" Kakashi asked. The kid turned to Kakashi. When he noticed Kakashi's silver hair he tipped the boat. Kakashi felt his shoulders sag again. He swam underwater pulling the kid back up. Kakashi brought him back to

Tazuna's he found Tsunami and Minato up. "Kakashi your drenched!" Tsunami said.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "All I did was say hi and he started to fall out of the boat. Twice." Kakashi held up his fingers for explanation. Kakashi laid the boy on his mat that he slept on. The other three woke up with a jolt. Obito woke up with a bad awakening because Kakashi shook his hair dry and showered Obito with drops of water. Obito woke up sitting up glaring. Kakashi just smiled nervously. Then Obito chased Kakashi around the house.

Kakashi jumped over Rin and Obito tripped. He fell on top of Rin. Kakashi stood there with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Obito and Rin blushed. Kakashi started to laugh. Obito glared sticking out his foot. Kakashi was laughing so hard he didn't see Obito's foot and tripped over it. Kakashi slammed his forehead next to Anko and woke her up. Anko sat up with a jolt. Kakashi was complaining about his forehead, there was an unconscious kid, and Rin and Obito were blushing. "What's going on?" She asked. Kakashi stopped complaining.

He looked at her. "Nothing." Kakashi stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't look like nothing." She pointed to the unconscious kid. Kakashi then explained what happened. Kakashi then went back to rubbing his forehead.

"Let me see." Anko stated. Kakashi sighed. He turned to face her. There was a red mark on his forehead.

"Why weren't you wearing your headband?" Anko asked. Kakashi started to laugh nervously.

"It was in my pack and Obito had used it as a pillow so I couldn't exactly get it unless I woke him up." Kakashi stated. Anko was rapping up his forehead when Tsunami came in. She saw how close the two were and watched. Anko finished smiling at him. Kakashi gave one in return.

"Thanks Anko." Kakashi said warmly. Anko nodded. Tsunami sighed. She wouldn't give in of course not. The silver streak was way to much to give up, but she would make sure that when they would fall in love that she kept their friendship in perfect tact. Anko and Rin then walked over to the kid unconscious. Rin decided to go get some wet towels while Anko tried to wake him up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Anko asked. The boys eye lids slowly opened, but when he saw Anko he thought he found a guardian angel. A beautiful one at that.

"Please tell me your real." He pleaded. Anko looked back at Kakashi in a worried gesture. Kakashi shrugged while putting on his headband.

"Yeah." Anko said awkwardly. Rin came in starting to put a wet towel then he looked at her.

"Oh goodness I'm surrounded by beautiful angels." He said. Rin dropped the rag and Anko's jaw dropped. Obito felt his head burn in turmoil. Kakashi's jaw nearly hit the floor. Anko suddenly burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry I thought you had said beautiful angels." Anko said. He nodded.

"I'm Kaiza, and please tell me you two will be my wives." Kaiza stated getting on one knee. Tsunami walked in dropping the soup that she had in hand. Obito was red with anger. Kakashi dropped the headband that he was tying on. Minato had stumbled. Tazuna dropped his bottle of stuff nobody should ever get involved with. Kakashi was the first out of shock. He calmly walked up and separated the three. He protectively shielded Anko and Rin.

"Look buddy I'm sorry that you know I startled you, but come on. You just met them. They haven't even told you their names. And it's polygamy." Kakashi stated with disbelief in the nerve Kaiza had. Anko didn't say it, but she felt so safe with Kakashi defending her like that. He had his arms protectively separating her from Kaiza. She felt the warmth coming from Kakashi's arm. She felt her heart beat just wanting to exclaim feelings for Kakashi. Kaiza stood.

"But they are the most beautiful angels I have ever-…" Kaiza saw Tsunami the next moment. Kakashi felt like this guy could never just stay on one woman.

"Is the scary nightmare over?" Rin asked. Kakashi put down his arms with a sigh of relief. Kaiza looked at all three of the girls.

"Will all three of you be my wives?" Kaiza declared. Kakashi's arms went back up defensively.

"For the last time your like twelve and that's polygamy." Kakashi explained. Obito jumped in.

"That's right if you even think of laying a finger on my Rin then you got another thing coming pal!" Obito declared. Everybody looked at him in disbelief.

"I mean that's right if you even think of laying a finger on my COMRADE then you got another thing coming pal!" Obito fixed it up with less confidence. Kakashi sighed. He knelt down in front of Kaiza.

"Listen man if you really like a woman you get to know them before you propose. You just don't instantly build a relationship. It's something you build on. Love is…well it's loving a person not for just their looks, but to love everything about them. Quirks and all." Kakashi explained.

Everybody was surprised by the deep revelation. They heard Obito say, "Dang that's deep son."

"Oh so what your saying is that I have to find out what they like and stuff and then propose?" Kaiza asked.

Everybody in the room turned white. _"Can somebody really be this dense?" _They all thought along those lines. Minato came over.

"Listen you must be really hungry…let's get you something to eat." Minato said taking Kaiza to the table. Obito leaned over to Kakashi.

"I have a feeling that I really want to prank somebody, are you in?" Obito asked. Kakashi glanced at him.

"As long as I get to pick a prank we do." Kakashi said. Obito nodded.

"Done deal. First one…dye Minato sensei's hair pink." Obito said. Kakashi looked over at him.

"How?" Kakashi asked. Obito smiled.

/

Minato was walking down to the room they slept in. Kakashi and Obito apparently injured each other and didn't have the sense to bring any bandages so Minato had to go get some he had brought along. He suddenly saw three pelts all going towards his head. He was beyond shocked and he was even more shocked to see them explode and it was spewed a dark pink color. Then a wet sensation covered him. As if things couldn't get any worse something metal knocked him over the head making his world envelope in darkness. Obito and Kakashi were sniggering in a corner. Kakashi went over to Minato's pack and brought out a piece of paper with Minato's writing on it. He quickly pulled out another piece of paper; which was surprisingly in Minato's bag and started to write something down. "What are you doing?" Obito asked. Kakashi looked up and seemed to have evil intent seeping through him.

"Have you ever wondered how is Minato going to confess his feelings to Kushina?" Kakashi asked. Obito nodded.

"Well it was from a love letter delivered surprisingly by none other than his students summoning, Pakkun." Kakashi explained hoping to get the Uchiha to understand. A smile slowly crept it's way up Obito's face. He knelt next to Kakashi and watched as Kakashi put down these words using the sharingan's ability.

_Dear Kushina,_

_I know this is really out of the blue, but I just couldn't take it and with myself being gone on a mission I didn't see any other way than to inform you in a letter. Take a deep breath. I have always harbored feelings for you. Your beautiful red long hair intrigues me, and your beautiful eyes, oh. Kushina you don't understand how beautifully they twinkle. I love your laugh and the way you express your anger and such. You always seem to be an everlasting light in my world. I know this is rather sudden, but Kushina Uzumaki I have fallen deeply in love with you. Now when I get back I might not remember this because I think Obito and Kakashi are planning something, so if I come to the village and have no memory of this then don't be surprised and go along with it please. Also I couldn't get my contract with the toads working so that is why Pakkun is delivering this. So please take my most honest confession to heart and think about it._

_Love,_

_Minato _

Obito sniggered. "Perfect. Let's hurry though I think he's waking up." Obito said. Minato's hands and eyebrows were twitching. Kakashi nodded.

He quickly nicked his thumb and completed the jutsu. "Whatsup?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi handed the pug the letter.

"Minato said for me to send this when he was ambushed by fangirls and he somehow got his hair dyed pink, but anyways. Get this to Kushina ASAP." Kakashi ordered. The pug nodded and was off. Kakashi and Obito then returned to the table.

"Obito stab my hand." Kakashi ordered. Obito was surprised.

"What?" Obito asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Minato thinks my hand was stabbed when we were fighting also he thinks that I got your leg so we'll both stab each other. Just as an ally to our stories." Kakashi said. Obito hesitated, but nodded. Kakashi didn't want to but he stabbed Obito in the leg as Obito stabbed Kakashi's hand. They suddenly were grunting in pain. Minato came over quickly. They brought up there heads to look at Minato. Obito was suddenly laughing and grunting at the same time. Minato looked at them oddly. Kakashi shakily pointed to Minato's hair.

"Sensei…your hair…" Kakashi said slowly. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"My hair?" Minato asked. Kakashi nodded. Minato ran to the bathroom to see his hair a dark shade of hot pink.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR! OBITO, KAKASHI DID YOU DO THIS?!" Minato exclaimed from the bathroom. He came in with shock. The two pretended to be innocent.

"What ever do you mean? We were here waiting…ow…" Obito whined looking at his bloody wound. Minato started to be frantic after seeing the weapons embedded in his students. He completely forgot his hair and ran for bandages.

He wrapped their injuries. "I can't believe the two of you. You know not to get this serious." Minato scolded.

**A/N I know there is a bunch more pranks for the two to continue so don't think that my fun is over yet! Also sorry I did not think that the guys would go as far as masochism to get and alias. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Pranks put to use! BYE WAVE!

**Vsasser: So did you enjoy your break off from me annoying you?  
Moyashi: I thought you just totally forgot that in the last-! 'Hand clamps over mouth'**

**Vsasser: Like I said did you enjoy your break? Anyways I own nothing! AH! NO BITING!**

Kakashi had an evil glint in his eye. "Uh…Tsunami could you care to share that recipe with me the one of the curry. I'd like to try it out some time." Kakashi asked. Tsunami blushed. She nodded and ran to go and get it from her book of recipes. Obito then snuck and turned the oven all the way up. Tsunami came running back.

Kakashi looked over the recipe and started to write it down. "What if we wanted more chicken and peppers? How much more would you advise?" Kakashi asked. Tsunami started to explain that you would have to double the whole recipe to put more ingredients in it. They then started to smell something. They looked up to see the food Tsunami was cooking burning.

Kakashi looked around. "I'll be back with a bucket, and some help." Kakashi said. Tsunami nodded as she tried to bat away at the flames with a towel. Just then Obito pushed Kaiza in. Kaiza saw the fire and filled the sink with water.

"Tsunami grab the pan and dump it in here." Kaiza called. Tsunami nodded though she didn't see the banana peel set conveniently before her. She tripped the pan magically landed in the sink and the two's faces collided. Kakashi then ran in with a bucket and Obito.

"Ahem. Guess we aren't needed here." Kakashi coughed in his hand and started to walk into their room with Obito. Tsunami broke off when she heard Kakashi cough into his hand and leave for his room. The two blushed.

"S-Sorry." Tsunami managed. Kaiza smiled.

"It's okay." He answered. Tsunami didn't notice, but he had an amazing smile. She blushed.

'_No you like Kakashi remember? _But he looks so handsome smiling.' Tsunami got up and started to clean up the burnt food.

"Let me help you." Kaiza offered. Tsunami's face turned red, but she nodded. Kakashi and Obito were spying and sniggering.

"Prank kiss complete. We just have to make sure matchmaker sticks." Obito said looking at a notepad with all of the pranks written down. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Kakashi asked. Obito thought.

"I think we need a woman's opinion." Obito said. Kakashi sighed. They then ran to find Rin and Anko.

/

The girls were looking at the ocean and having lunch. They were laughing and talking. "RIN! ANKO!" Obito called. Kakashi was with him. They were smiling and panting.

"We need to know. What gets a girl hooked on a guy?" Obito asked. The girls blushed at the question. Kakashi was surprised.

"We want to pair up Kaiza and Tsunami." Kakashi told them. The girls let out a sigh.

"Simple girls like a guy that has confidence in himself and his looks." Anko answered. The two boys looked at each other.

"A picnic on the beach!" They said in realization. The girls looked at each other and laughed at the boys conclusion. The guys looked at them in confusion.

"I guess that's one way." Rin said. The boys shrugged.

/

The next day Tsunami came to the beach as instructed by Obito. She wore a sea green blue one piece. She wore a straw hat and her hair was in a pony tail. When she arrived she saw the four ninja already there. "HEY TSUNAMI COME ON IN THE WATER IS REFRESHING!" Obito called. Tsunami smiled and nodded. She saw Kakashi and he wore white swimming shorts and a tank-top connected to his mask. His hair was soaked and he was laughing as he pushed Anko's face in.

Anko was furious and splashed water in his face. Kakashi laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "What are you waiting for aren't you going in?" She turned to see the yellow flash in blue shorts and shirtless. She sighed and shrugged as she saw Kakashi grab Anko around the waist.

"Surrender!" Kakashi called. Anko was blushing, but laughed.

"Not on your life." Anko cried.

"Well come in and join us later alright? Hang on guys I want to play!" Minato called. Kakashi set Anko down and they both splashed the blonde. Minato laughed. Obito jumped onto his sensei's back and clung like a monkey. Rin laughed. Kakashi did a small suiton jutsu and splashed his sensei and unsuspecting Obito.

"Kakashi get back here!" Obito cried with Minato right behind him. Kakashi laughed. He stood on the water and started to run throwing all kinds of things at his pursuers. When Obito got a starfish to the face everybody broke out in laughter.

Obito was fuming, but he smiled and laughed either way. Tsunami felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Kaiza smiling at her. "W-What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked. Kaiza looked hurt, but he laughed.

"Obito invited me." Kaiza answered. Tsunami looked away and was red in the face.

Obito noticed Kaiza and Tsunami. He pointed it out to Kakashi. Kakashi looked up and nodded. "Come on guys the water is refreshing." Kakashi called. Kaiza smiled and nodded. He looked at the other girls clothing and blushed. Anko wore a purple bikini, and Rin wore a pink one piece. Obito wore a neon orange swim trunks.

"Oi. Kaiza don't even think about it." Obito warned. Kakashi sniggered. "What?" Obito challenged Kakashi. Kakashi waved a hand impassively.

"Nothing. Come on Kaiza stop peeking at the girls and get in the freaking water!" Kakashi called. Kaiza blushed and started to make a run for the water. He tried to splash Kakashi for the comment, but Kakashi guarded with water that he could control with his chakra. "Come on Kaiza do better." Kakashi challenged. Obito rolled his eyes.

"Come on Tsunami we aren't naked and the water isn't contaminated." Obito cried. Kakashi hit him over the head.

"You honestly believe I would go out naked?" Kakashi asked. Obito laughed.

"Maybe to get Anko's attention." Obito said. Kakashi blushed and so did Anko.

"BAKA!" The two cried.

"As if!" Anko cried.

"I'm sure there are other ways to get a person's attention than going out stark naked, Obito." Minato told his student.

"Says the guy who still hasn't gotten his crush yet." Obito grumbled. Minato blushed.

"Namikaze-san is it true that you have a crush and you haven't approached her yet?" Kaiza asked. Minato blushed a deeper red. Kakashi laughed.

"Yep. She's really nice and pretty. Though I don't see why you haven't approached her yet. " Kakashi said. Minato sighed.

"Let's have lunch then we can talk more on Kushina-nii." Kakashi said. Minato sighed again, but with relief.

Kakashi showed them their lunch it was fried fish. "Looks good 'Kashi." Obito said. Kakashi sighed at his nickname.

"Smells good." Kaiza complemented. Kakashi nodded his head in thanks.

"Kakashi can I have a favor?" Minato asked. Kakashi nodded although he was serving the meal.

"Just eat normally. I mean come on three of us already have seen it are you really planning on hiding it from the other three?" Minato asked. Kakashi thought on it.

"Dunno. Maybe…" Kakashi trailed off. Just then Tsunami let out a yelp. They all turned to see a sea urchin planted in her foot. Kaiza ran at her first.

"Hold on Tsunami." Kaiza said he took her over to the others. He set her down on a towel that Kakashi took the liberty of setting out.

"Rin!" Minato called. Rin nodded and came over to look at her friend.

"Kaiza I'm going to need you to comfort her. Sensei go and get bandages. Obito come help me out." Rin sent out orders. Minato was gone in a flash. Kaiza gripped Tsunami's hand and was telling her soothing things. Obito was helping remove the urchin. Kaiza pulled her hair out of her face so she could look at him. Kakashi and Anko went to go and get water.

Obito and Rin successfully got the sea urchin out of her foot and now Rin was applying her medical ability to use. Minato came back with the bandages. Rin was soon done and Tsunami was sleeping in Kaiza's hold. Kakashi and Anko came back with fresh water and distributed it to everyone. "Looks good now we can get back to eating in peace." Rin said. The others nodded. Kakashi once again was put on the spot for Minato's 'favor'. Kakashi sighed and decided to do as his sensei wished.

He calmly ate while Anko and Kaiza were staring in disbelief. Kakashi looked up in surprise. "Hm?" Kakashi asked. The two looked away. Kaiza started to play with Tsunami's hair and Anko was a very deep red.

'_I can't believe I kissed something so gorgeous! __**Well believe it sister! **__Where have you been? __**I actually was chatting with Kakashi conscience. **__W-WHAT! __**He's the charming type. It appears Kakashi also has some sort of harbored feelings for you. **__You're kidding! __**Would I really kid about that? **__No…__**So make a move woman!**__ I'll think about it.' _Anko was wrestling with her conscience.

Kakashi raised and eyebrow. _'Is there something on my face? __**No. **__Where have you been? __**Chatting with Anko's conscience. Apparently she has feelings for you my friend. **__SAY WHAT NOW? __**Are you seriously that dense and blind? **__What are you talking about? __**Oh simple why don't you and Anko go somewhere just the two of you and you'll see what I mean. **__I'll think about it.' _Kakashi told his conscience. Tsunami was waking up. She turned her head to see Kakashi eating.

HE WAS GORGEOUS! Though Tsunami suddenly felt her infatuation gone for the masked ninja. She looked up to see Kaiza smiling down at her. "You're up." Kaiza said. She blushed.

"T-Thank you." She said sitting up. Kaiza wanted to hold her for a bit longer. Kakashi eyed them with a smile creeping on his face. Minato noticed this as well and said that he needed to go to the bathroom. Anko, Kakashi, Obito and Rin said that they were going to see if they could go get some dessert. Tsunami peered into Kaiza's eyes. She kissed him on the cheek.

Kaiza was surprised and a blush was present. He wanted to say something, but she put a finger to his lips and she just rested her head on his chest.

:) :) :)

"They are so cute together." Rin squealed in a hushed voice. The others nodded.

"By the way how did you guys figure out they'd be perfect for each other?" Minato asked. Kakashi had a warm smile on his face.

"Call it instinct." Kakashi answered watching as the two were watching the sunset. _'You'd want this…wouldn't you…Inari.' _Kakashi thought as the two's faces met, but this time it wasn't on accident.

:") :") :") :") :") :") :") :")

"It feels like we didn't do much here." Anko said as they were about to head back on the boat. Tsunami smiled. She took a step forward holding out a hand to Anko.

"Trust me you did a lot. No hard feelings over what we fought about right?" Tsunami asked. Anko smiled.

"No hard feelings at all." Anko said a huge grin on her face. Kakashi watched the two.

"What fight?" Kakashi had asked. Anko blushed and Tsunami laughed.

"Good luck Anko." Tsunami said as she found her other hand gripped by Kaiza.

Anko's eyes softened. "Thank you." Anko said truthfully. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"We better get going. Take care of Tsunami and Tazuna, Kaiza." Kakashi said. Kaiza smiled at Kakashi.

"Can do Hatake-san!" Kaiza called. Kakashi smiled.

"Just Kakashi." He said then he spun on his heel. He raised his hand in a lazy good bye and then they were gone in the fog.

"TO KONOHA!" They could hear Obito cry. Tsunami and Kaiza broke into laughter. _'Goodbye Kakashi. You did a lot. Although you may not realize it.' _Tsunami and Kaiza thought.

**Vsasser: That was heart warming.**

**Moyashi: Course it'd be heart warming in your eyes.**

**Vsasser: What you didn't think it was heart warming?**

**Moyashi: I never said that.**

**Vsasser: Then why did you say that?**

**Moyashi: Dunno.**

**Vsasser: You confuse me to no end. REVIEW!**


	11. Orochimaru is the what? SINCE WHEN!

**Vsasser: YO!**

**Moyashi: Hey you don't mind that I invited somebody, right?  
**

**Vsasser: Depends. Who is it?**

**w0lvesban3: 'Sneaks up behind' HI! 'jumps on back'**

**Vsasser: TCH! WOLVESBANE!**

**w0lvesban3: Who else?**

**Vsasser: Fine. Just don't do anything stupid**

**Moyashi: What like you?  
**

**Vsasser: 'Glares' Whatever you guys are the worst friends ever. I own nothing. 'leaves'**

**w0lvesban3: What's her problem?**

**Moyashi: Dunno she's just confusing.**

**Vsasser: SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHRIMP!**

**Moyashi: Eek! RUN!**

IN KAKASHI'S WAY TO MIXED UP DREAM

"_Where the heck am I?" Kakashi questioned as he looked around._

"_Your in my territory." A snake like voice sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine. Kakashi looked around to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. Kakashi turned and ran as fast as he could. He kept on running until he heard somebody calling out._

"_HELP SOMEBODY!" The voice sounded like Anko's._

"_Anko? Anko. Anko!" Kakashi called._

"_Kakashi!" Anko's voice called, but when Kakashi even got remotely close her voice would be found in a different direction. Kakashi kept running down halls and slamming open doors, but he couldn't find her. At least until he came upon a door that was ten stories high. Kakashi forced the door open to see Anko on a stone throne with a kunai pointed at her throat._

"_K-Kakashi." Anko said as dread was apparent on her face. Kakashi was frozen. _

"_What do you want with her you snake?" Kakashi finally managed his voice sounding weak. _

"_Oh it's not what I want with her. It's what I want withf you. You see you two are the only ones to survive my curse mark, so…you see why I hold your life valuable. Though she holds no significance. You're the one to be my vessel, but for the time being you will be my killing machine." Orochimaru said. Kakashi's eyes widened. _

"_I'm not going to play some inhumane part just for your bidding." Kakashi spat. Orochimaru smiled._

"_I have my ways of persuasion." Orochimaru said his kunai lifting up to strike Anko._

"_NO!" Kakashi cried._

…_.._

_The scene shifted. It was of his younger self crying in front of his fathers stone. "You failed her. Your useless!" His younger self said turning an angry look at Kakashi. Kakashi was shocked to see his left eye exactly like Orochimaru's eyes._

"_You think just because you have knowledge of the future everything will be alright? No! Anko's dead now because you let her die! You could've saved her!" His younger self said in distaste. Kakashi felt himself being torn apart. "USELESS! WE ARE COMPLETELY USELESS WHY DO WE EXIST IF ALL WE DO IS BRING PAIN?" His younger self exclaimed. Kakashi's eyes widened. A flash of Sasuke and Naruto fighting and killing each other, Sakura working to save them and dying with Chakra exhaustion, Minato and Kushina dying to seal the Kyubi, Anko's throat being slit by Orochimaru, himself stabbing Rin in the heart, and Obito crushed beneath a rock._

"_WE BRING NOTHING, BUT PAIN! DON'T YOU SEE!" His younger self cried. Kakashi let his head fall. Rain poured making his hair wet and his hair covered his eyes._

"_Have you really lost faith…?" Kakashi finally spoke. His younger self was taken back. "Have you really lost faith in what we believe in? What we worked so hard for? Tell me!" Kakashi cried finally showing his eyes. One held the sharingan activated._

_His younger self was shocked. Then his younger selves image turned into Orochimaru with a smile. Kakashi came at him with a kunai in hand. "Go ahead kill me! Just confirm what I've wanted!" Orochimaru cried. Just as the weapon was inches from Orochimaru's face. _

"_The only monster and killing machine is you. I'll never be like you, because unlike you. I have somebody to return to. While you have just an empty shell." Kakashi said. Suddenly everybody Kakashi ever cared about was behind him. "You can go now. There is no need for you." Kakashi said as Orochimaru slowly started to explode._

"_You did well…Kakashi." Kakashi turned to see his father. _

"_Good job Kakashi sensei!" Naruto congratulated._

"_Nicely done…" Minato congratulated_

"_Leave it to a Hatake to be persistent." Jiraiya said with a chuckle._

"_Thank you…everyone." Kakashi said as the image slowly died away._

O.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Rin and Obito found Kakashi in his bed sleeping with a copy of a romance novel in his hand. They looked at each other and nodded. "WAKE UP KAKASHI!" They yelled. Kakashi jumped pulling a kunai from under his pillow.

"Whoa! Get out of ninja mode!" Obito said holding up his hands in surrender. When Kakashi saw it was just Obito and Rin he sighed and put away his kunai.

"Sorry. Anbu instincts." Kakashi said. The two huffed.

"Anyways the hokage is having a big meeting with everybody. Let's go, get dressed!" Obito said. Rin nodded ushering Obito out the door. Kakashi sighed and closed his bedroom door. He went and put on his uniform. He then came out adjusting his headband.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, but before he could say anymore Rin grasped his forearm and Obito's hand. He saw Obito blushing madly and did his best not to burst out in laughter.

"ANKO!" Anko turned to see Kakashi and Obito being dragged by Rin.

"Hey guys!" Anko greeted. She giggled at Obito's blushing form. She turned to see Kakashi annoyed that he was dragged, and was dusting off his uniform.

"Hi Anko." Kakashi said unenthusiastically. Anko seemed hurt by his tone, but Obito butted in.

"Come on Kakashi the best you could do is be enthusiastic to see your girl." Obito said. Kakashi blushed and so did Anko.

"Baka!" They both cried whacking him over the head. Just then they noticed two people making their way over to them. Anko was hugged by Kurenai and Asuma put an arm around Kakashi.

"That true?" Kurenai asked. Anko flushed and Kakashi did as well.

"Oh it is!" Kurenai cried. Anko looked at her in disbelief.

"N-no. No it isn't." Anko said. Kakashi though did not argue he was still lost on the path of life.

"_Orochimaru still hasn't made a move. Better be on my toes. The dream can testify to that. Though I wonder why I had that weird dream." _Kakashi thought as he was watching the clouds pass by.

"Oi. Kakashi. Earth to Kakashi, are you in there?" Kakashi blinked twice to see Obito waving a hand in his face. "Geez pay attention will you." Obito said folding his arms. Kakashi laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Obito sighed while the rest laughed.

"Pay attention. The Hokage is ready to speak." Obito said turning to face the old man. Everyone went silent.

"Thank you all for coming! I have an announcement to make!' The third cried. "Today I will be resigning from office, and putting Orochimaru in charge of the village!" The third said. Kakashi suddenly went light headed.

"Did he just say Orochimaru?" Kakashi questioned. Obito and Rin nodded stiffly. Kakashi didn't understand. "W-What?" Kakashi said panicked. Obito and Rin looked just as panicked as he was.

"We gotta go." Rin said ushering her teammates away. Kakashi teleported them into an alley while clones went in a different direction. While they waited they noticed Anbu black ops following the clones. Kakashi told them to cover up their chakra and so he led them away. They ran until they reached Obito's house in the Uchiha compound. Kakashi then completed seals to make sure nobody could here or get in without them being alerted.

Kakashi was hyperventilating. "Sensei was supposed to be Hokage, and that isn't until a year or so." Kakashi said. The other two nodded.

"Then what do we do?" Obito asked. Kakashi sat down to calm his breathing. His head fell into his hands.

"I-I don't know. This never happened in the future, but I think we have to expose him for the snake he is." Kakashi said. Obito and Rin nodded.

"How though Kakashi?" Rin asked. Kakashi thought long and hard.

"There is something you guys don't know…something I've been forced to hide." Kakashi said. The two were shocked.

It took a while for the two to digest the information. "First let's go to sensei. He'll know what to do." Rin said. Kakashi nodded slowly. The three then ventured to Minato's house. They found Minato in a heap also in wonder. When he saw it was his students he quickly led them inside. "Kakashi did this happen in the future?" Minato asked quickly. Kakashi shook his head quickly.

"The old man was supposed to retire, but that was in a year and he put you in charge not Orochimaru." Kakashi said. Minato sighed.

"Sensei we need to talk somewhere more private, somewhere nobody could hear us or see us." Kakashi said. Minato looked up surprised. Kakashi nodded.

"We need to go there." Kakashi said. Minato slowly nodded. The squad then was off Kakashi and Minato in the lead.

They came upon a broken house that looked loved once upon a time. "Whoa. Who's house is this?" Obito asked. Minato looked back at his team.

"It's my old house." Kakashi said. The two teammates were shocked at the revelation. Kakashi then led them to a room which was stained with blood and an outline of where a body lay was in the middle of the room. The two didn't say a word. They knew what had happened and didn't say a word just in case if it was still fragile to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't say a word he just pulled up a board. Slowly removing each piece of board it revealed a gray door. Kakashi opened it up and went inside first. The others following.

Kakashi did a hand sign and they heard clattering from above them. "I'm just putting the boards back in place. Don't worry I'll just remove the boards when we are done." Kakashi explained the two other teens nodded. There was a table with a map and there were cabinets with files all over the room. There were book cases and a bulletin board with bingo book people on it. "This is where my father would discuss things or whenever Konoha was in danger I was instructed to come here." Kakashi explained.

"What did you need to tell us?" Minato asked. Kakashi nodded and took of his vest. "Your stripping?" Minato asked. Kakashi blushed.

"What? EW NO! I just need to show you something Orochimaru did!" Kakashi said glaring at his sensei. Minato's mouth did an 'O' shape. Kakashi rolled his eyes. He brought his mask down to reveal the curse mark on his shoulder. Everybody in the room went silent. Kakashi sighed. "Remember when I was unconscious and couldn't be found? Well let's just say Orochimaru had a plan to get a vessel which sadly at the time I seemed pretty good." Kakashi told them. Minato looked infuriated.

"I'll kill him for doing that! Nobody touches a hair on any of my students and gets away with it!" Minato growled. Kakashi ushered him down. "Is it sealed?" Minato asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Orochimaru threatened me that if I let anybody know then he'd kill them. I know I'm putting your lives in danger, but you need to know. Plus Orochimaru may believe that this curse mark just might help him, but I believe we might be able to use it against him." Kakashi said. Minato nodded.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

'**Vsasser and Moyashi stare wide eyed at contents'**

**w0lvesban3: What the heck just happened.**

**Vsasser: I…don't know.**

**w0lvesban3: What do you mean you don't know!? Of course you should know! RIGHT, MOYASHI?**

**Moyashi: 'Faints'**

**Vsasser: She just fainted…**

**w0lvesban3: Well of course she fainted. It seems like a good idea right now. First day on this stupid story and thinks turn from good to worse in just a page or so.**

**Vsasser: …I don't even think I bring myself to saying, 'review'.**


	12. Risks of a challenge and preparations!

**Vsasser: We are back!**

**Moyashi: Yay…**

**W0lvesban3: …yay…**

**Vsasser: Ahem. Anyways I own nothing! On to the story.**

**/**

Orochimaru was admiring the view from his new office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called with a smile. He noticed the familiar chakra signatures from a mile away. In came Kakashi and Minato. "Oh Minato and Kakashi-kun. What a pleasant surprise! What can I help you with?" Orochimaru asked. Minato plastered a smile on his face.

"Orochimaru I challenge you to a match. Winner gets the hokage title." Minato said. Orochimaru was surprised.

A smile came on Orochimaru's face. "Very well then if that is what you wish." Orochimaru said. Minato nodded.

"Though we will also have back up. You may choose who you wish. I have already picked Kakashi." Minato said. Orochimaru's smile disappeared as Kakashi finally came up in the conversation.

"Very well then. I will choose Anko Mitarashi." Orochimaru said a smile came across his face at the shock of the two. Minato put on a strong face.

"Very well. At the final valley the battle will ensue. Be there at 5. Spectators are allowed." Minato said. Orochimaru nodded. The two then walked out of the office.

AT THE FINAL VALLEY….

It appeared almost everyone had come to see the Yellow Flash and Orochimaru of the Sanin fight for the title of Hokage. Kakashi looked across at his opponents. When he saw Anko's face he sent her a face of sorrow and displeasure of being pitted against each other. Anko quickly looked away not wanting to see how her opponent felt. _'I'm so sorry Kakashi.' _Anko thought as a single tear left her eye.

'_Sorry Anko, but this if for the good of the village…and you.' _Kakashi thought as he adjusted his headband subconsciously. Kushina came into view. She hugged Kakashi. Kakashi although his comfort zone didn't mind. Then she did something that surprised everyone. She kissed Minato. In plain sight for everyone to see. At the sight of his student's shock he smiled.

When she left Minato looked Kakashi in the eye. "Thanks to your little letter Kushina and I have been an item. I guess I should thank you for that before it's too late." Minato said. Kakashi smiled warmly at his sensei. "Do you really want to accompany me? I mean were fighting-!" Minato was surprised when Kakashi brought up a hand to stop him from talking. _"Kakashi…" _Minato was sympathizing his student. He knew that Kakashi was fighting off feelings at the moment. He also knew that something was going on between Anko and Kakashi. If Minato had to go against Kushina he would have no idea what to do.

"Sensei. I may like Anko, but this is for the good of the village. I cannot forfeit because of selfish ways. I will see this through." Kakashi assured then he sent a smile towards Minato. Minato nodded at his student. He was proud of Kakashi, always was always will be. _"Let's do this together then." _Minato thought smiling back.

/

"GO KAKASHI!" Obito cried. Rin smiled at his enthusiasm.

/

"Kurenai what do you think about all this?" Asuma asked. Kurenai's fist clenched.

"Anko is like a younger sister to me…but I'm rooting for Kakashi on this one." Kurenai answered. Asuma smiled sweetly at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"GO MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" The couple turned to see Gai shouting. They felt their shoulders sag.

/

Sarutobi came to the middle of the grounds and ushered for everybody to come to discuss the rules. "This is an all out match. You may use whatever you see necessary in using. Though this is a friendly match so do not kill your opponent." Sarutobi instructed. The four nodded. They then went back to a position far enough away from each other. Sarutobi raised a hand, and then he brought his hand down cutting through the air signaling for the match to begin.

Kakashi and Minato disappeared. Orochimaru and Anko were clueless. Then a hand grabbed Anko's ankle and Orochimaru was punched in the face. Anko was pulled under and Kakashi popped up from the ground. A substitution was there instead. Kakashi turned to see Anko's fist coming straight for him. Kakashi ducked and kicked her side. He winced as she cried out in pain as she flew back and hit a rock.

Minato was disappearing and reappearing punching, kicking, and slashing Orochimaru. Minato stopped when he thought it was enough. Though all Orochimaru did was pull off his skin revealing him to be untouched. Everybody in the crowd was disgusted. They heard a loud boom. They turned to see Kakashi coming out of the flames untouched. Anko was throwing punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow.

Kakashi was dodging with ease. When he activated his sharingan he noticed a weak point and aimed for it. He kicked her shin causing her to lose balance, and then he promptly grabbed her wrist pulling it over his shoulder flinging her into another wall of rock. Obito and Rin watched this in sorrow. Nobody else could see, but Kakashi was fighting two tough opponents. Anko and his emotions.

A snake came up from the ground wrapping itself around Kakashi. A clone of Orochimaru came out of nowhere and smiled at Kakashi. "Surprise." He said then he stuck a kunai in Kakashi's stomach. Though he turned into water. Orochimaru was surprised at the arsenal of jutsu Kakashi had up his sleeve. He turned to see Minato and Kakashi aiming a punch and a kick at Orochimaru. Minato punched him in the face and Kakashi kicked Orochimaru's rib cage causing the sanin to fly and hit a wall of rock. Orochimaru was glaring and Anko was by his side in seconds. The two were panting heavily.

Kakashi and Minato suddenly smiled. "Shall we use it now, Kakashi?" Minato asked.

Kakashi nodded. "We've got three though let's not use it up too fast alright sensei?" Kakashi asked for a confirmation. Minato nodded. Kakashi then brought out a scroll. He laid it on the ground and suddenly summoned two clones of Minato and Kakashi. They both had orange covering their eyelids.

"S-Sage jutsu?!" Orochimaru said in disbelief.

"That's right. Kakashi had signed with the toads a long time ago it's just that he never saw the use in using it. Until recently. He approached me on the wave mission asking if I knew sage jutsu. Of course I did and ever since the wave mission we've been working on Kakashi gaining sage jutsu. As suspected he grasped the concept." Minato said. Kakashi seemed to smirk under his mask.

"So what the clones are the ones gathering the chakra what could that possibly do since clones can disperse easily?" Orochimaru asked. They seemed to be laughing on the inside.

"We made preparations before we left. We made clones and infused them with sage chakra. So once they are summoned we release the jutsu and the sage chakra comes to us. Kakashi's idea of course." Minato said as they dispersed the clones. As the smoke cleared it revealed that the sage chakra had indeed go to them leaving orange to rim their eyes.

Everybody in the crowd awed. Kushina, Obito, and Rin were smiling and cheering. Sarutobi had a smile on his face. "They are doing well." Sarutobi said.

"What did you expect from my prized pupil and Sakumo's son?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi smiled.

"So far Kakashi and Minato sensei have been beating Orochimaru and Anko into a corner, and now they are using a method I've never seen before." Sarutobi explained to his student. Jiraiya looked at his sensei in wonder.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi smiled.

"They are using clones to collect sage chakra and then they summon the clone releasing the jutsu. After that the sage chakra goes to them." Sarutobi said. Jiraiya was down right surprised.

"Kakashi knows Sage jutsu?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi pointed to the young shinobi. There was no doubt about it the orange rimming his eyes could testify. "Well I'll be darned. That is one heck of a kid." Jiraiya said. Sarutobi nodded.

/

"What's sage chakra?" Obito asked Kushina.

"It's chakra that is absorbed from the nature around us." Kushina explained bluntly. Obito nodded and Rin smiled.

/

"Alright then! Now the fight really begins!" Minato said. The two grunted in response.

**Vsasser: Hm…this is going better than I intended. Plus two chapters in one day has got to give me some credit.**

**Moyashi: Have to agree.**

**W0lvesban3: Darn right.**

**Vsasser: NOW I CAN FINALLY SAY IT! REVIEW!**


	13. Pushed into corners!

**Vsasser: Yo!**

**W0lvesban3: HI!  
**

**Moyashi: Greetings!**

**Vsasser: Who says greetings?**

**Moyashi: I do.**

**W0lvesban3: Exactly! SASS DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

**Vsasser: That's my line!**

**W0lvesban3: That's why I said Sass.**

**Vsasser: Your mean. Though she's right I own nothing.**

**/**

Kakashi dodged yet another snake. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru. He kicked Orochimaru in the air. He kicked both of Orochimaru's sides. Then he let Orochimaru fall before him. He brought his leg down making Orochimaru crash into the ground. "LIONS BARRAGE!" Kakashi cried as he landed next to his sensei. Kakashi activated his sharingan and then got in the pose that Gai uses.

/

"That's Gai's stance!" Rin said in amazement.

"They've been fighting for years it doesn't surprise me that he copied Gai." Obito said. Rin nodded in understanding.

/

"THAT'S IT MY ETERNAL RIVAL EMBRACE YOUTH!" Gai shouted.

/

Orochimaru got up from the rubble. Kakashi jumped in the air. "Leaf whirlwind!" He called kicking Orochimaru making the Sanin pull back. Just then Minato was in front of him.

"RASENGAN!" Minato called and pushed the jutsu into Orochimaru's abdomen. Causing Orochimaru to be in the air once again. Minato threw a marked kunai into the air right next to Orochimaru. He then was behind Orochimaru and used Rasengan again into the back of the sanin causing Orochimaru to crash into the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Anko went and aided her sensei. Orochimaru pushed off of her. He was panting and seemed to have severe burns where Minato had gotten him with the rasengan.

"Use it Anko!" Orochimaru ordered. Anko was surprised.

"But you said not to use it here!" Anko said. Orochimaru glared at her.

"Use it now, girl!" Orochimaru ordered. Anko felt like she wanted to pull her knees to her chest and cry. Kakashi and Minato watched this in bewilderment. Anko then let go of humanity letting the searing mark engulf.

"Anko don't!" Kakashi cried, but it was too late. She had already released it and now the mark was covering her. Anko formed the hand signs and blew a fireball. It was headed straight for them.

"Kakashi!" Minato grabbed Kakashi's wrist he threw a kunai to safety. He then teleported to it as the fireball hit where they were just moments ago. Kakashi brushed off dirt from his hair. The two coughed as the smoke traveled into their lungs. "Sensei the sage jutsu wore off." Kakashi told Minato. Minato nodded.

"Summon another one." Minato ordered. Kakashi nodded and brought out the scroll. He pressed down on it with his palm and another set of the duo appeared. They released the jutsu, and they once again had the sage chakra.

"Kakashi…you take care of Anko. We have to separate them. Give me the back up scroll for the sage chakra clones." Minato said. Kakashi nodded handing over the scroll. When the smoke cleared it showed Orochimaru untouched. Kakashi glared at that, but when he noticed Anko he couldn't help, but wonder why it saddened him so badly. Kakashi then disappeared reappearing in front of Anko. He took her wrist again and flung her down the waterfall. He then followed afterwards. Orochimaru was surprised at the sudden separation.

"You have other things to worry about." Minato said as he started his own set of attacks. Minato was appearing and disappearing every single time inflicting damage upon the sanin.

/

Kakashi along with his sharingan and sense thanks to the sage chakra was dodging Anko's fast movements with ease. _'I can't even get through his defense. He sees everything! __**Why are you even fighting him in the first place?! **__Orochimaru-sama said so. I will make him proud. __**What about Kakashi? What about him, huh? **__HE will have to wait._' Anko was battling with her thoughts_._

Kakashi bent backwards to dodge a kick aimed for his abdomen. He put his chakra to the palm of his hands then he pushed the weight off of his legs to be carried by his arms. He then spun kicking Anko away. He then did a backwards flip to get back on his feet. "Anko you don't understand. Whatever Orochimaru told you it's all a lie." Kakashi tried to convince her so that he wouldn't have to hurt her.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Anko cried. Slowly her whole body started to transform. In place of the Anko Kakashi knew stood somebody else. She had darker purple hair. Her skin was brownish, and she had a kunai like tattoo on her face. Her eyes were yellow and pupils were now slit. The part of the eye that was white was now dark black making the iris stick out with it's unnatural color. Her lips were a glossy blue and her nails grew until they were like claws. She had fangs. Kakashi took a step back in horror.

"A-Anko why are you doing this to yourself?" Kakashi asked as his sage mode ran out. His eyes returning back to soulless black. His sharingan was deactivated and he looked like he didn't want to fight any more.

"I must prove that I'm worth something to Orochimaru! That is the only reason of my existence!" As Anko replied like that she came forward and stabbed her newly acquired claws into each of Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi didn't move he didn't even flinch. Blood pooled down into the waters pure substance. Anko was surprised when he didn't move out of the way of her attack.

"That's your reason?" Kakashi asked his voice having a deadly edge to it. Anko's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a stupid reason." Kakashi said his mop of silver hair covered his eyes from view. Anko was angered by that.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Anko cried her fist connecting with Kakashi's face making him fly backward. He crashed, but made no movement in resistance. He just came out of the hole his hair still obscuring his eyes. He finally looked up but had determination written all over his face.

"I KNOW A HECK OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW! THERE IS NOT ONLY ONE REASON FOR A PERSON'S EXISTENCE! IF YOU HAVE TO PROVE TO SOMEBODY THAT YOU'RE WORTH THEIR TIME THAN THEY DON'T DESERVE FOR YOU TO CARE A DARN WHAT THEY WANT!" Kakashi cried. Anko was shocked at his answer. She didn't expect that to be the answer, she expected him to yell at her yes, but she didn't expect him to act like he cared about her.

Kakashi pulled out the scroll to summon the clones. "WHY DO YOU CARE?" Anko called. She blew another fireball. Kakashi didn't see it before too late so he jumped out of the way. Though he had dropped the scroll. It was now simmering and it's ashes in the water. Kakashi's eyes widened. Anko then came at him again. "STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!" She called sending brown snakes at Kakashi. Kakashi rolled to his side dodging the attack.

He then hid behind a rock. "Without sage mode I won't have chakra. I can't afford to run to sensei that would reunite Anko and Orochimaru. I'm not to the point where I can just gather nature chakra without sitting still. Without sage chakra my chakra is small. What to do?" Kakashi said just then he felt something tell him to move. He jumped out of the way just as a kick aimed for him had crashed into his cover. Anko had a look of pure hatred towards Kakashi written all over Anko's face. Every single time he saw that he wanted to just go home and read a book.

He performed hand signs and then blew a fireball at the same time as Anko's, but hers overpowered his thanks to the curse mark she had a lot more chakra she could pour into a single jutsu. Kakashi then tried to tie her up with wire, but that didn't work. He tried bombs. Didn't work either. He tried a lot of jutsu, but heck that didn't even work. What did work though was the art of surprise. It was the only thing left up his sleeve. He had totally forgotten to use his strategic like mind. He then jumped into the open. He blew a fireball. "Pathetic…" Anko said as she blew one of her own. When Kakashi gave in he jumped away not to get hit by the raging flame. Anko smirked, but when she turned back to see the damage she saw kunai and shuriken that came through the flame. She couldn't move in midair. She just blocked her vital organs.

Though that left her vulnerable to attacks. Kakashi kicked Anko in the side. Causing her to fly towards the waterfall. Kakashi then brought his foot down crashing into Anko's back. Before she could hit the water Kakashi elbowed her in the abdomen. This sent her to crash right next to the statue of Madara Uchiha. Kakashi was panting as he deactivated his sharingan. Anko came out of the rubble coughing. She then fixated a glare towards Kakashi. Kakashi was panting heavily. He had exhausted his chakra trying to land just a couple of hits on her. He then felt his shoulder pulse in pain. Kakashi gasped and grabbed his shoulder trying to ease it to no avail. Anko was surprised by that. She felt a want to go and aid Kakashi. She bit down on her lip to keep the emotion down.

Kakashi was screaming in pain now. His face was contorted as the curse mark was slowly taking over his state of fatigue. "No!" Kakashi growled. Anko looked at him in shock as Kakashi was fighting. "I won't let this mark control me!" Kakashi grounded out. The crowd was shocked to see the same seal on Kakashi.

/

"The curse seal was put on the brat? When?" Jiraiya asked the third in worry. Sarutobi seemed just as confused.

/

"The curse mark is taking over Kakashi's fatigue!" Rin shouted in worry. Obito wanted to jump in and help his friend.

"The curse mark?" Kushina asked. Rin looked back at her in worry.

"Yes Orochimaru put it on Kakashi." Rin said. Kushina was shocked.

/

Minato and Orochimaru looked away from their fight to see Kakashi battling with the curse mark. "See Minato that child is one who is desperate for power." Orochimaru said licking his lips. Minato glared.

"Kakashi is not a child who is desperate for power. Kakashi is a strong shinobi already. You see Orochimaru that is something that you will never understand. To be truly strong is to fight for the good of your village and your precious people." Minato said. Orochimaru growled and jumped at Minato. Minato just fought back.

/

Once the seal went back to it's original state. Kakashi was left panting. Thanks to the Evil curse seal it was easier on Kakashi though he needed to be more careful. Sweat, blood, scratches, and bruises were a collection that was Kakashi at the moment. He slowly got up to his feet. "H-How?" Anko asked in surprise.

Kakashi looked up at her though he had a glare. This seemed to tear at Anko's insides. "It's because I don't want to have the seal control me." Kakashi answered. Anko was surprised.

"Well I don't want it to control me either!" Anko said. Kakashi shook his head.

"If you really did believe that then you wouldn't have activated it in the first place." Kakashi told her. Anko took a step back in surprise. "Anko the reason I fight is because I have precious people that are counting on me. This seal won't control me as long as I have people I care about. Even if one of my precious people is standing in front of me giving into the darkness and attacking me." Kakashi said. Anko's eyes widened in shock. "That's right Anko you are precious to me. Even if you aren't exactly precious to Orochimaru."

Anko was surprised by his answer. Just then Kakashi disappeared. He was behind her in a matter of seconds. "Sorry about this." Kakashi said as he hit her in the back of her neck with the back of his hand. The seal slowly receded and she fell unconscious. Kakashi caught her and took her to the medical squad which was waiting for them. Kakashi dropped her off and then accompanied his sensei.

/

"Sensei…you are acting strange…" Jiraiya's voice trailed off. Sarutobi looked at him in wonder.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya sighed. He then was behind the third and he slammed his palm into his sensei's back. Sarutobi was surprised though a flash of light appeared.

"Better now?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi felt a boiling anger when he remembered that Orochimaru had used a jutsu on him. It had controlled him into making him his heir.

"Much. Time to end this." Sarutobi said. Jiraiya smiled.

/

"Sensei." Kakashi said as he appeared next to the blonde. Minato glanced at him a smile upon his face.

"Good to see you're in one piece…the curse mark?" Minato asked. Kakashi kept his eye on Orochimaru.

"Of course it is steal sealed." Kakashi said. Minato smiled warmly. Orochimaru looked beyond angry.

"Fine then! I will make you use my gift!" Orochimaru cried. Kakashi glared getting in a fighting stance along with Minato.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sarutobi cried. Everybody turned towards him. He waved his hands and Anbu then were restraining Orochimaru.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru asked.

"Orochimaru you are being put into custody for treason." Sarutobi said. Orochimaru was shocked, but then he saw Jiraiya and cursed. Jiraiya came to the Anbu restraining Orochimaru. He smiled.

"I'll take it from here." Jiraiya said. Then Jiraiya whacked Orochimaru in the back of his neck causing the fellow sanin to go unconscious. He then pulled out a scroll where he sealed Orochimaru away. Then he gave the scroll to a toad that ate the scroll he would have the scroll until they needed to interrogate Orochimaru. Kakashi collapsed onto the water in exhaustion. He let out a sigh of relief.

/

When Minato and Kakashi got to the medical tent they were greeted by Rin, Obito, and Kushina. They were blabbering about the events of the fight and were saying how cool it was and stuff as Minato and Kakashi were being bandaged and taken care of by the medical ninja. After Minato was done being bandaged Sarutobi came in. "I'm sorry you two you had to face Orochimaru and Anko just to make up for my incompetence and trust in Orochimaru." Sarutobi said looking at the ground. Kakashi looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hokage-sama with all do respect Orochimaru is a snake pedophile who give kids going through puberty hickeys. He was your student though so everybody instantly ignored that he's a pedophile and looked at his image as your student. To be honest I wouldn't have thought of him being a pedophile if it weren't for his little curse." Kakashi said. Sarutobi smiled at Kakashi calling Orochimaru a pedophile.

"Kakashi is right in more ways than one sir. It was an honor to be of assistance to the village." Minato said with a smile. Sarutobi enjoyed Minato and Kakashi.

"Well I guess you can be more of a assistance seeing as I need an heir Minato." Sarutobi said. Minato was surprised.

"Your serious?" Minato asked. Sarutobi nodded.

/

After Kakashi was fully bandaged Sarutobi gathered everyone together. "I apologize. Orochimaru was not the wisest decision for Hokage. Though I do believe that my newest heir will prove worthy of your trust and praise. Minato Namikaze will take up my office." Sarutobi called as Minato came into view. The crowd cheered.

Minato smiled then he looked towards Kakashi. Kakashi sent him a smile in return. _"Now there's a hokage I can believe in." _

/

**Vsasser: I think I ended that well enough.**

**Moyashi: You didn't have Minato fighting scenes as much as Kakashi.**

**Vsasser: Sorry it's just that Minato's fighting style is rather hard to write seeing as he's the Yellow flash for a reason.**

**W0lvesbane: 'Scrolling through earlier chapters' Oi Sass you put Sarutobi calling Minato, sensei. Why is that?**

**Vsasser: Ahahaha! You see I was deciding on whether or not to give that line to Sarutobi or Obito. I wrote it for Obito, but changed it to Sarutobi so I must've forgot to change it to just plain Minato.**

**W0lvesban3: Then why don't you edit it?  
**

**Vsasser: Ah see that's where my problem starts. You see my computer doesn't allow me to edit the chapters once they are on Fanfiction. A lot of people are asking me to edit when I can't. My computer is like ancient and won't allow me to do it. Thankfully it at least allows me to post on Fanfiction.**

**W0lvesban3: Oh…**

**Vsasser: I hope that answers some things for you readers. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. To willingly show care and love?

**Vsasser: Yo! Sorry I couldn't update the two days before. I hit a snag with my computer and have been out of commission for a bit! But now that I'm back let's get this train rolling!**

**Moyashi: Finally…**

**W0lvesban3: You call me the hot and head and motor mouth…**

**Vsasser: I hate to repeat myself, but I'll say it again. YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER! I don't own anything…**

**/**

The three watched as Anko slept peacefully. "When do you think she will be awake?" Obito asked Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged.

"Given how much chakra she put into that fight, and the strain of the curse seal. I'd say probably in a day or so." Kakashi answered. Obito nodded. Rin sighed.

"Jiraiya came in earlier and sealed it for her. I think that might mean she won't wake up for three days at most." Rin told them. Kakashi and Obito nodded.

"Come and get us if anything changes." Obito said as he and Kakashi strolled out the door. Rin nodded and then turned her attention back to her friend.

/

For two days Kakashi and Obito trained together working on their combination. They wanted to be the best tag team out there seeing as they wouldn't have Minato to watch their backs anymore him being the Hokage and all. It was now the third day and they were strolling down to the training ground. Obito yawned. "What are we doing today?" Obito asked. Kakashi shrugged. When they got to the training grounds they saw Minato.

"Sensei!" Obito cried running up to his teacher. Minato smiled. Kakashi calmly walked up to his sensei.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi greeted. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi I swear if you call me that one more time…" Minato rubbed his temples. Kakashi smiled. "Anyways Kakashi I have…a mission for you." Minato said. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"So soon? Sensei his wounds are still fresh I don't think that's very wise." Obito voiced his opinion. Minato smiled.

"It doesn't include Kakashi giving up his life or anything like that. It's just I have decided it's time for him to teach again." Minato said. Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"Teach?" Kakashi and Obito said simultaneously. Minato nodded. Kakashi shrugged.

"if you say so sensei. Who is it?" Kakashi asked. Minato smiled.

"Iruka you can come out now." Minato called. They all turned to see a brunette. Kakashi recognized him, but didn't show any sign of it.

"Iruka this is Kakashi. Kakashi if you'd be willing to this would be your student." Minato said. Iruka looked unsure of Kakashi.

"How old are you?" Iruka asked. Kakashi sighed and put his hands in his pockets shifting his weight from his left foot.

"13." Kakashi answered. Iruka was surprised.

"If you don't want to you don't have to Iruka-san." Kakashi said calmly. Iruka looked at the ground then looked up with a newfound determination.

"I'd be honored Kakashi-san." Iruka said. Kakashi smiled at him.

"Good to see that that's all taken care of. Anyways Kakashi I heard that Anko should wake up in an hour or two. You want to go see her?" Minato asked. Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Might as well. Don't see the point in not going. Other than she'd probably murder us." Kakashi chuckled and Obito nodded.

"Let's go see your girlfriend then, Kakashi!" Obito cried dragging his best friend. Kakashi turned red.

"She is not my girlfriend you idiot! Come on Iruka!" Kakashi called. Iruka then followed.

/

Anko looked at the white ceiling in shame. She had tried to hurt Kakashi. How would he forgive her? He probably hated her. Anko gripped her bed sheet. She decided she'd rather die than let Kakashi have such a friend as her. She reached over to the table the doctor had left instruments on. She selected the scalpel and pointed it at her jugular located at her neck. She closed her eyes. "So that's it your giving up?" A familiar voice called through the bland room.

Anko's eyes widened. She turned to the source of the voice to see Kakashi leaning against the wall his arms folded and one leg propped on the wall the other sustaining balance on the ground. He pushed off the wall and squatted to be eye to eye. "That isn't the answer." Kakashi said calmly. He reached and lightly touched her hand that held the instrument. Then he slowly started to peel away her fingers from the instrument. When her grasp of the instrument was completely rid of he placed it back on the table. He looked Anko once in the eye again. The stare he was giving her was of disappointment, sorrow, and yet worry. That's what washed away the other emotions. It was worry.

"What would you know?" Anko said in a low tone. Kakashi looked up at the ceiling.

"There was a time…where I sat in your position." Kakashi started to voice. Anko looked up in surprise. "I wanted to end the pain and misery which I caused everyone else, and the pain and misery being caused to me. I thought the only way would be to end it there and then, but somebody stopped me and told me nine blunt words yet I understood them completely, 'If you really care don't give up keep fighting.'" Kakashi said. Anko's eyes widened.

"Pain is pain. You cannot disguise it as any thing else. Yet killing yourself to end pain just breeds more. Anko you may look at yourself and think you are causing so much pain to everyone else, but the thing is…you aren't you are causing joy." Kakashi said. Anko gasped. She didn't know what else to say or ask. Kakashi leaned in he pulled her head down and kissed her forehead. When she saw his face after the kiss he just smiled and looked towards the door. "I know you two are listening you idiots! You can come out now." Kakashi called. The door swung open and a brunette and Obito fell in.

"You are way to good for your well being Kakashi." Obito whined rubbing his sore face. The brunette laughed.

"Anko this is Iruka. I'll be taking him in as a student." Kakashi said. Anko looked at Kakashi in surprise.

"But aren't you a little young?" Anko asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Apparently age doesn't matter with Sensei's case. Either way if I'm helping somebody then I'd gladly do it." Kakashi said smiling towards her. Anko blushed, but smiled back.

'_Kakashi kissed me willingly. __**Was just on the forehead though…bummer. **__Either way. __**You really like him don't you? **__…yeah. He may have the weirdest methods of talking to people and may look lazy, but…he helps people. He helps me. I will move forward and the next time I'll be the one consoling him and telling him his worth. __**That's the Anko I know.**__' _Anko smiled sweetly at Kakashi's back as he was looking over Obito's and Iruka's bruises. Apparently they hit their faces on the floor a little hard. _'Just you wait Kakashi it'll be me the next time reaching out and saving you from your own pain and darkness.' _

/

**Vsasser: This was a good way to return some of my humor.**

**W0lvesban3: I bet you just did this chapter to do some more KakaAnko.**

**Moyashi; You are really predictable.**

**Vsasser: What about you? Both of you are really obvious!**

**Both W and M : WHATEVER!**

**Vsasser: I hate to keep repeating myself, but YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER! Hmph! At least my readers appreciate the work I put into this. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Next chapter I will list all that have Reviewed so don't be surprised when your names gets called. Later!**

**Both W and M : Bye now!**


	15. Scale: Innocent Not so innocent

Vsasser: Thank you, Skyward-Girl, Yungsun, Spyrkle10, onyxdove21, Yo, Clove15, shadowmarialove, geetac, clizasanimeluver98, SilverRaven14, Bubblekins1010, Kukasabe Swift, Freedom its218, fluffpenguin, w0lvesban3, kittyhawk09, Tsukiyo69, Butterscreen, Shikamaru B5, and devi no kaze. You guys officially reviewed! You are amazing and I greatly appreciate sticking with me.

**W0lvesban3: Of course I'm on there. You have to thank the great w0lvesban3!**

**Moyashi: Yeah…great…**

**Vsasser: You are really full of yourself.**

**W0lvesban3: And you're not?**

**Vsasser: Okay everybody is a little full of themselves. I own NOTHING!**

**W0lvesban3: Because if she did this series would burn down in flames.**

**Moyashi: How true is that statement?**

**Vsasser: 'grumbling' I've said it before, but they're the worst friends ever…'grumbling some more'**

**/**

"Hold still Iruka." Kakashi instructed. He was now bandaging Iruka's palms. They were doing training when Kakashi threw shuriken at the brunette he tried to block with the kunai, but failed miserably. Iruka looked away ashamed. Kakashi sighed. "Iruka it's alright. I know you haven't even reached genin yet so don't try and push yourself alright?" Kakashi said with a smile. Iruka nodded.

Apparently Kakashi being here really did do something to the timeline. It was now a month since Orochimaru was called a traitor and Kushina and Minato were engaged so late. Now how to get them to have Naruto the same year as Sasuke was going to be hard. Seeing as Kakashi couldn't be there coaching them. Gross. He just had to speed everything up. Their marriage was days ago, but Naruto needed to be born next year. Kakashi figured that maybe that was good enough time, but he wanted to speed it up since it was already October.

"How about we go to Ichiraku and then we'll start training again?" Kakashi asked. Iruka's face lit up. Kakashi smiled. They were walking when Kakashi was shoved to the ground. He rubbed his sore rear and looked up to see Asuma had shoved him out of the way. He also heard Obito apologizing to him and saying he had to go. Kakashi was wondering what they had done, but froze when he felt bloodlust. He turned to see Rin, Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai in robes and they were angry as heck.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but what did they do?" Kakashi asked. The girls turned to him.

"We caught them peeking on us in the hot springs." Anko answered. Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed.

"Alright. Iruka before we go to Ichiraku how about a tracking and trapping session?" Kakashi asked. Iruka and the girls were confused, but Kakashi waved off their confusion. "Go get dressed girls and you will have your troublemakers caught in no time." Kakashi said smiling. The girls huffed and nodded they walked off.

/

Asuma and Obito had stopped running and were catching their breath. "Do you think we lost them?" Obito asked. Asuma nodded.

"Yo." They heard a voice and looked up the tree before them. They saw Kakashi standing on a branch with his arms crossed.

"Oh hi Kakashi. Sorry about shoving you earlier. What do you need?" Asuma asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Oh it's just Iruka and I are doing a training session. See I'm the tracker, he's the trapper, and you're the victim." Kakashi said. The two were confused, but just as Kakashi finished his sentence the boys were caught in a net.

"Got them Kakashi-nii!" Iruka called. Kakashi nodded.

"Darn it Kakashi what the heck!" Obito cried. Kakashi smiled.

"It's simple the girls were quiet ticked off so I volunteered Iruka and I to capture you guys." Kakashi said. Obito glared.

"If that's the case then let's shake it up a bit." Asuma said. He pulled out his chakra blades and cut through the net. Kakashi was surprised and cursed under his breath for forgetting that the two did have weapons. The two ran off.

"Iruka let's go!" Kakashi said. Iruka nodded. The rest of the afternoon was spent running around trying to catch the peeping toms. Soon the two had stopped to catch their breath again.

"Darn…I knew…Iruka and Kakashi were persistent, but…darn." Obito said. Asuma nodded.

"We aren't done yet." They heard Kakashi's voice cry. They looked around in fear. Then there was a bright flash of light.

"A flash bomb!" Asuma cried in warning, but it was too late. They felt someone grab all of their weapon's pouches. Then when the light diminished they were caught and wrapped in bubble wrap. "Darn it." Asuma cursed.

"Took you long enough, Kakashi." They heard Anko's voice.

"Sorry. They proved harder than I figured they would be." Kakashi apologized. The two boys grit their teeth.

"Come on Kurenai, Rin, Anko, Yugao…it's not like we saw anything. You're all still have flat chests that don't compare to Tsunade." Obito said. Kakashi and Iruka slowly snuck away.

"OoO…bad move." The other two boys said hiding behind some crates. Obito and Asuma gulped.

"Look what you did Obito!" Asuma cried as the girls were coming closer.

"Why didn't you stop me if you knew it was going to be this bad?" Obito cried. Asuma glared at Obito. "What?" Obito protested. Asuma rolled his eyes.

After the beating the other two boys took the luxury of helping the girls drag the two peeping toms to the infirmary. "Were you guys having a girls night?" Kakashi asked. The girls nodded.

"Shizune and Ayame you know the little ramen girl is also coming they just couldn't make it to the hot springs because of work. Good thing to. Who knows how traumatized they would be if they were peeped on by those two." Kurenai said. Kakashi nodded. Iruka blushed a little.

"Aw. Does Iruka have a crush on Ayame-chan?" Kakashi asked. Iruka blushed.

"N-no!" He stuttered. Kakashi laughed and ruffled Iruka's hair.

"Anyways we should get going make sure we didn't kill the idiots for us!" Anko said dragging the other two girls along. Kakashi waved. They went into the other boys' hospital room to see them awake.

"You seriously had to help them catch us?" Asuma growled. Kakashi smiled.

"Well if you think about it if a guy saw Kurenai or Rin in a robe don't you think that they would have been attracted and tried to get the girls. We did you guys a favor by sending them back to get dressed and getting you ourselves, right Kakashi-nii?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded. Asuma and Obito were surprised by the logic of that six year old.

"That's right." Kakashi answered smiling. Asuma and Obito were surrounded by a depressing aura.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Obito asked.

"They went off because they have some stupid girls night things planned." Kakashi said. Asuma and Obito's face lit up. The other two looked at them in surprise.

"Let's go and watch them!" The two cried simultaneously. Kakashi and Iruka froze for a minute….

"WHAT!?" They cried.

"Listen haven't you ever wondered what a girl does and thinks about? More who they think about?" Asuma asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"There really hasn't been a need. As a ninja I have always focused on being a ninja not to capture a girls heart." Kakashi said.

"That's because you already have that aloof aura which attracts women we don't have that kind of luck!" Obito wailed. Kakashi was surprised.

"Aloof aura? Okay so I do zone out and I am usually quiet sometimes, but I'm not aloof." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi-nii, but you sort of are." Iruka said. Kakashi stared at the six year old in shock.

"See even a six year old can see that." Obito said. Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Okay so maybe I'm aloof so what? Why would you want to crash on girls night anyways? It's so girly." Kakashi said dismissivly. The two boys were laughing maniacly.

"Kakashi my friend you have a lot to learn. You too Iruka-kun." Asuma said. Kakashi and Iruka started to shake with fear. You could hear their horrified screams all the way to Kumo.

20 minutes later….

"Come on you two!" Obito said dragging a tied up Kakashi and Iruka

"Okay I'm a freaking jonin how the heck did I get caught?" Kakashi grumbled. Iruka smiled.

"You tried to save me remember?" Iruka said.

"Oh yeah…curse my saving comrades demeanor." Kakashi said tears streaming down his face. He saw Genma down the hall and a glimmer of hope appeared. "GENMA SAVE US!" Kakashi cried. Genma turned to see Kakashi tied up. He ran over.

"What's going on?" Genma asked Kakashi.

"These two want to go spy on girls night. It's a stupid sleepover with Kurenai, Rin, Anko, Shizune, Yugao, and Ayame." Kakashi explained.

5 minutes later…

"AHH! Come on Genma you were supposed to be helping us!" Kakashi cried. Genma was blushing madly while Obito and Asuma were discussing about what they saw.

"You just had to tell him who was coming, Kakashi-nii…" Iruka had anime tears flowing down his eyes. Kakashi had the same reaction.

"Sorry Iruka…" Kakashi hung his head in despair. They were being lifted up into a tree so they would be able to see into Kurenai's room. Just then Iruka spotted Hayate.

"Hayate help us out!" Kakashi cried. Hayate looked up in surprise.

"What?" Hayate asked.

"These peeping toms are trying to get a look at girls night and dragged us along!" Kakashi cried. Hayate thought on it. Obito looked down.

"Hey Hayate! I heard that Yugao would be here!" Obito said persuading his comrade. Hayate slowly smiled and went up the tree.

"What are we going to do now Kakashi-nii?" Iruka asked. Kakashi gulped.

After a couple of hours of just sitting there the girls finally entered Kurenai's room. "Guys there finally here!" Genma called excitedly. Genma, Obito, Asuma, and Hayate looked up excitedly. Kakashi and Iruka were playing cards…moving the cards with their noses.

"Got any fives?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Go fish." He answered. Iruka let out a sigh.

"When can we leave?" Iruka asked. Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

"When they decided we've gained enough knowledge." Kakashi answered. Iruka grimaced.

"I think I've gained enough patience sitting in this tree. Is it normal for a squirrel to go in your pants?" Iruka asked. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"IRUKA GET THAT SQUIRREL OUT OF THERE NOW!" Kakashi yelled. Iruka was confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Think Iruka, think! What do squirrels love?" Kakashi asked. Iruka thought for a second. Then his eyes slowly widened.

"AHH! GET OUT OF MY PANTS!" Iruka cried. Kakashi saw the squirrels tail dangling out of Iruka's pant leg. He quickly bit down on the tail and dragged the squirrel out. Thankfully the fabric of the mask held. He flung the squirrel, but to there dismay it was a flying squirrel.

"SQUIRREL!" Kakashi cried. He ducked just as it came for his head. The other four boys looked down to see what the commotion was about. Just then a furball came and got Obito in the face. It started to scratch rapidly.

10 minutes later…

The boys successfully got the furball away from their faces, but were scratched up pretty badly afterwards. "Thank goodness that's over with…" Asuma sighed.

"Oh we're just getting started…" An evil voice cried behind them. Everybody turned to see the girls armed with very sharp weapons.

"You two tried to peep on us earlier, and I can't believe you two would join them…is that Iruka and Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Anko asked. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi looked at Iruka and nodded. Iruka pulled on the biggest puppy eyes he could manage.

"When we told Obito-san and Asuma-san about your plans today they smiled evilly. They tied us up and dragged us up into this tree. When we tried to get Hayate and Genma to help us they just decided to watch with Obito and Asuma. Kakashi and I decided to play cards when a squirrel crawled in my pants. At first I thought it would be harmless until Kakashi-nii started to freak out. Then we got the squirrel out of my pants and that's how come our faces are all scratched up…forgive us Anko-chan…" Iruka started to cry. The older girls all awed at the sight. They then glared at the older boys with the exception of Kakashi.

The boys didn't seem to enjoy what the girls did at girls night. It had to do with them inviting Iruka to the party. Kakashi said that he had to go. The other boys were used for pin the tail on the donkey. Let's just say they didn't need to go to the psychiatrist for an acupuncture.

/

Vsasser: That's what guys get if they start to get all perverted.

**W0lvesban3: I don't remember guys doing that to us…**

**Vsasser: That's because guys need cars to roam around in our world, and let's face it who would trust guys with cars?**

**Moyashi: Watch it or else your male readers will be offended.**

**Vsasser: Well if they're reading then I guess I'd trust them with a car.**

**W0lvesban3: Why's that?  
**

**Vsasser: Because any fellow Naruto fan is a trust worthy person to me.**

**W and M: Is that so…?**

**Vsasser: Yep! Review!**


	16. Flash4ward! Dreams come true! LOVE ALERT

**Vsasser: Kakashi's birthday is coming! SEPTEMBER 15****th**** everyone!**

**Moyashi: Cool.**

**W0lvesban3: Go Kakashi!**

**Vsasser: So everybody have a great time on that day and I own nothing!**

Kakashi was roaming around. He was what you could say bored. Obito and Rin were FINALLY going on a date, and he didn't want to be the third wheel. Iruka was on his day off, and Kakashi was on his day off as well. Everybody else was on a mission. The last person he hadn't checked was Anko. He knocked on her door. The door opened a couple of inches. "Yeah? Oh what's up Kakashi?" Anko asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Just bored. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out training with me?" Kakashi asked. He had been really bored lately. It was a year since last October and Naruto was now in the world, so Minato wanted Kakashi here in the village all the time.

Anko's face lit up and she nodded. She put on her sandals and grabbed her gear. They then walked out to the training ground. Anko and Kakashi both got in fighting stances. Kakashi observed her opponent. She had grown up in the last year. She had now a figure. She wore a cream jacket with a black tank under, she wore brown shorts, and sandals that covered her shins.

Anko observed her opponent as well. He had gotten taller. He was now more built. He wore the standard jonin outfit though his sandals were similar to hers so no need for the bandages, he wore a cloak that read 'Hatake Sage', and his headband still had it's length. The cloak was similar to the fourth's except the flames were blue.

After the observing Anko charged in taijutsu. Kakashi read it completely blocking move for move. Anko tried even harder. She even used her snakes, but over the year Kakashi was becoming to people unstoppable. The only people that at least put up a fight against him so far was Obito, Gai, and Asuma. While Anko was thinking this Kakashi was going to hit her with his fist. She was prepared for the blow, but when it didn't come she opened her eyes to see Kakashi gone.

"Let's see how your tracking has been keeping up." Kakashi's voice echoed throughout the training grounds. Anko smiled and then disappeared. Leaving only the sound of Nature echo throughout the training ground.

Kakashi had waited a good ten minutes, but he got bored so he decided to sneak out a little more. Just as he did that Anko popped out of nowhere. She pressed her lips firmly on Kakashi's right cheek. "Your turn Hatake." Then she disappeared. Kakashi was frozen. A smile and blush suddenly coming from the Hatake. He disappeared leaving spectators to wonder about the Hatake's reaction.

Anko couldn't believe what she did back there. It was on pure instinct what she did yet she felt like there was no mountain she couldn't climb now. 'I kissed Kakashi. **No dip Sherlock. **I thought you'd be happy. **I am. The guy is hot.' **Anko rolled her eyes. Just then Kakashi appeared upside down in front of her. She shrieked. Kakashi laughed. He dropped down and smiled at her. Anko suddenly felt her heart beat.

Kakashi working on pure impulse walked up to Anko and brought his hand up on the tree leaning and making sure Anko had no way of escaping. Anko was blushing furiously. Kakashi pulled his mask down and their lips met. Anko was enjoying this moment and wanted it to last forever, but Kakashi drew back. Anko was surprised by the sudden separation. Kakashi leaned then his lips were near her ear. "Catch me if you can." His hot breath left a wonderful shiver down her spine. Then Kakashi was gone.

That's how it went the rest of the afternoon playing cat and mouse. Soon after Kakashi caught Anko once again he proposed they go for some ramen. Anko and Kakashi were walking, but Anko couldn't stop thinking about what they did earlier. It wasn't professional, but for goodness sakes it was wonderful.

Kakashi quickly laced his arm around her waist and then he jumped. Anko was surprised by this action, but was silenced by a finger put on her lips. She followed his gaze to look down at a laughing couple, which just so happened to be Rin and Obito. Anko smiled.

"Thanks Obito this date so far has been amazing!" Rin said her face seemed to be in a permanent smile. Obito smiled bigger than ever at that.

"You think so Rin? That's good!" Obito said smiling. Obito then suddenly blushed. "R-Rin…you don't mind me asking for something do you?" Obito asked. Rin was surprised.

"Sure." She answered. Obito turned beat red.

"You d-don't mind if I show you how I feel do you?" Obito asked. Rin was completely oblivious to what he was actually asking for.

"Go for it Obito. If it helps you explain then I think you should do it." Rin said smiling. Obito turned really red after that.

"Could you please close your eyes?" Obito asked. Rin shrugged and did as asked. He suddenly planted his lips against Rin's. Rin melted into the kiss. Kakashi smiled.

"So I take it this means you two are an item now?" Kakashi called as he grabbed Anko's hand and jumped down with her.

"K-Kakashi!" Rin and Obito said in realization and shock. They noticed Kakashi's and Anko's hands still holding on to each other and they smiled.

"What about you two?" Obito asked. Anko blushed.

"W-We-!" She was cut off as Kakashi interrupted.

"Well as long as Anko's okay with that so am I." Kakashi answered. Anko blushed immensely.

Obito whistled. "Big step, and what do you say Anko?" The Uchiha asked. All eyes were on her. She saw Kakashi staring warmly at her. She didn't want that look to ever go from his face.

"I-I'd love to." Anko said happily. It was a dream come true to Anko.

Obito and Rin smiled and nodded. "Then we will take the same step as well right, Obito?" Rin asked. Obito smiled and nodded.

"Aw. My students are all growing up." They turned to see Minato, Kushina, and Naruto.

"K-Kashi…" Little Naruto could barely pronounce. Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah Naruto. 'Kashi." Kakashi said smiling at his sensei's student. Naruto smiled and held out tiny arms to him. Kakashi took the blonde from his mother. Naruto laughed as Kakashi played with him.

"K-Kashi wuv Ako?" Naruto tried to pronounce. For a one year old it was good.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. 'Kashi love Anko." Kakashi answered. Anko wanted to just die the butterflies were returning. She hadn't had those in forever. Though if their relationship kept escalating then maybe she could get them everyday.

Vsasser: I FINALLY UPDATED! AND AS A SORRY GIFT I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR!

Moyashi: Baby Naruto is so adorable!

W0lvesban3: For once you didn't screw it up.

Vsasser: HEY!

M and W: BYE NOW AND REVIEW!

Vsasser: HEY!


End file.
